


A Twin Devil's Production

by PrinceInky



Series: Twin Devils [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of italics, Atlas Rhys, Canon compliant until Episode 5, Friends to Lovers (kinda), Hyperion changes people, I'd liek to say slow-build but..., Jack Lives, Jack is still an asshole, M/M, Rated E for future content, Rhys in denial, Rhys isn't all sunshine and roses, Rhys overthinks everything, Time Skip incoming, blood and violence for sure, it's only gonna get worse from here, kinkshaming, minor smut starts in Ch 4, not gonna tag specifics because I want you all to be surprised on a per chapter basis, other warnings/tags as I continue, super unhealthy codependent shitheads, tftb AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceInky/pseuds/PrinceInky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack thought he had to control Rhys to get what he wanted, but that just wasn’t the case.  Still, he enjoyed seeing that overconfident face falter just a little. Light in those once too bright eyes dimming just a fraction as he no doubt tried to figure out his next move."</p><p>Atlas!Rhys Clone!Jack AU where Rhys has his own agenda and Jack is the only one that can make that happen. Trust isn't a language these two understand, but a mutual alliance? Surely nothing could go wrong. </p><p>*Hoping for Semi-Regular updates, no idea how long this will run. Chapter size varies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moment It All Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at summaries I apologize ahead of time. This is gonna be mostly plot driven with a decent amount of smut.
> 
> Special thanks to [Xe](http://sheerahchi.tumblr.com) for going back through a bunch of my chapters and helping me beta. You're the best.

Everything that had happened, lead to this moment. 

After all the bullshit he’d gone through he had to wonder if he was actually surprised. Sure, Jack’s intentions had always been pretty clear, self-preservation at its finest. He'd be damned if he wasn't gonna try just as hard to stay alive, guess Jack rubbed off on him more than he liked. 

Rhys laughed in his face, metal arm crushing the data drive that had just nearly plugged itself into his port. Jack thought he had to control Rhys to get what he wanted, but that just wasn’t the case. Still, he enjoyed seeing that overconfident face falter just a little. Light in those once too bright eyes dimming just a fraction as he no doubt tried to figure out his next move. 

“Honestly Jack, trust? Look at what you just tried to do - again.” He shook his head, patronizing yes, but Jack deserved worse, so much worse. Reverse the rolls and Rhys would have been dead ten times over. Jack’s probably more lucky than he knows, but he would, oh he would.

“This, this arrangement can be many things, but something based on trust is never going to be one of them. You may be able to fool everyone else, but I guess anyone can be convincing enough with hands wrapped around their neck.”

Jack’s face contorted into slight amusement, but Rhys wasn’t fooled. Safe wasn't something he ever intended to feel around him, AI or no.

“Listen cupcake, I’m trying to offer you everything you’ve ever wanted here, and you’re gonna turn me down? After everything I’ve done for you,? All those goddamn times I’ve saved your pathetic life, and now you wanna back out when it’s your turn to repay the favor? I don't think so, honey.”

Rhys let the silence extend between them for a few moments, trying to keep his distance from the man as he watched him reappear on his golden throne. Rhys walked a distance away, pretending to be contemplating a decision he had already made, feet slowly leading him to stand in front of the glorified trophy case. Looking at all Jack’s accomplishments, he couldn't help being filled with a bit of awe. Even after everything, after seeing Jack for who he really was, seeing the amount of blood the man had shed and was willing to shed, all that greed… he was still tempted. 

He saw the blue glow flicker into his peripheral vision and he couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips. “Let’s not pretend you were doing anything other than protecting yourself here, Jack. But I digress, what are a few death threats between friends right? Instead, let me counteroffer,” he said, slowly pivoting to face the man. “I step in as acting CEO until R&D can clone you a new body.” The ‘and figure out how to put you in it,’ went without saying. 

Jack’s face betrayed nothing. “And in return?”

“You give me Atlas. You give me Atlas and forget about trying to upload yourself into the mainframe, obviously. In the interim, I use Hyperion resources to rebuild the Atlas facilities that were destroyed. I hire Vaughn and Cassius and a small arsenal of others to keep things in working order until I can get down there, and you, sir, get Hyperion and Helios back all to yourself, doing whatever it is you do best. Everything right back to how it's meant to be, Handsome Jack, the King on his gilded throne.”

Something resembling a grin showed itself on Jack’s face and he crossed his arms across his chest. “Acting CEO, huh?”

Rhys shrugged. “Just in body, it’d still be you making all the decisions. I might enjoy power but I don't want yours. As long as you’re somewhat alive you’ll never let anyone else have it, and to be honest, I like the idea of building a company from the ground up. Hyperion would feel stolen, you’ve already accomplished everything worth doing. Anything I tried would fall short.”

Jack laughed sarcastically. “Kiddo, I appreciate the attempt, but why in the fuck would you do this? I’ve tried to have you killed, your friends killed, and pretty much everyone in between, and you expect me to trust you to keep your word? Uh uh.”

Rhys moved away from the case and looked out into the atrium of the office, taking everything in. “It’ s like you said, Jack. Look how many people I’ve killed. Look how much I was willing to do to get here, to get to this point. All just to get revenge on that stupid prick Vasquez, as if in the grand scheme of things that matters at all. I peeled that douchey face of his off a bandit for fucks sake. I might have cringed the whole time, but the blood doesn’t come off your hands just because you don't particularly enjoy it. I mean, did you always enjoy killing?”

Jack shook his head, “No, no. I don't do backstory kid, but fuck it, let’s just say I believe you and we do this whole thing,” he said twirling his fingers in the air. “I give you Atlas. What then, I mean what do you plan on doing with it? I don't want to get everything back just to have to take you down because someone forgot their place.”

Rhys wasn't sure he wanted to answer him, he had ideas but at the same time he was afraid of admitting what some of those things were. If he was honest with himself though, he desired approval from Jack anyways. He’s someone who had accomplished so much, and was admired by so many, he’d made it from the bottom to the top and then some. Plus as long as he was tethered to him he’d find out most of it anyways, especially if he was expected to work on getting it rebuilt in the meantime. 

“It’s hard to put into words, but I want it to be what it was and more. I might have realized more about Pandora from being ground side, but I also worked for you. Code monkey or not, everyone knows what you were doing, but seeing the place first hand, it solidified it as fact. You’re trying to fix it, they just don’t want you to. They rather live with hellish monsters, and bandits, and constant fighting and dying than accept Hyperion's attempt to make something better. You gotta break it down to build it up. You might be the villain now, but give it a few years and you’ll be their goddamned savior.”

It wasn't often that Handsome Jack was struck speechless, but in this instance he most definitely was. Maybe not for long, but it was more significant that it had happened at all. Rhys watched his mouth open and close a few times before he made some kind of contemplating noise in the back of his throat.

“Bullshit,” Jack spat, breaking his silence. There’s no way after all that crap we went through on that god forsaken planet that that’s what you want. I wasn't born yesterday, kiddo.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “You don't have to believe me for it to be the truth. Maybe I do it with slightly less killing, and more imprisonment, and firing and just overall less blood and torture. On the whole though, I don't disagree with most of the decisions you’ve made, just how they were executed.”

“You can't run a corporation like this or Atlas without killing people. It’s just not feasible, believe me I tried.”

Rhys rubbed at the back of his neck and leaned against the window staring up at Elpis. “Some people deserve to die. Threats are threats, but you gotta decide how you deal with them. I just plan to try, and at the very least be less hands on about it.”

“Thinking about anyone in particular there, pumpkin?” 

Rhys could feel those eyes on the back of his neck, the question aimed to make him uncomfortable. He shrugged, schooling his features before turning to reface the Hyperion overlord, not wanting to give away how he much he was affected. “Maybe.”

“Believe me, Rhysie, she deserved to die. I know what she did to you, and not only was it betrayal, it was for nothing other than profit and gain. Her life wasn't threatened, she was doing it to get ahead in her job, and your life was a second thought. You gave her trust, and look what happened. This is the kind of thing you get to look forward to if this is the life you want.”

“I know. I just, I’m not you. I don't really have experience with that kind of thing, never really killed someone I didn't have to before.”

“Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie, you never have to kill someone. That’s the whole thing. You’re always making a choice, you or them. Some decisions have to be more immediate than others, but either way that’s self-preservation at work, or you’d be dead already. Always, always, always choose you. No one else can be trusted.”

Rhys shifted a bit uncomfortable under the AI’s intense gaze. So this was gonna happen, and god did he want it. So wrapped up in what was happening and what he would have to do, he’d completely forgotten about Fiona and Gortys. He slid a hand over his face and made some kind of unpleasant noise he only himself caught the tail end of. “Shit.”

“Language.”

Rhys didn't bother commenting on the absurdity of that comment considering everything else that had happened since they’d known one another. “Shut up, asshole I still have to give this last Gortys piece to Fiona before they can open the….fuck.”

“What’s that, kiddo?”

Rhys ran a hand through his hair taking a deep breath. “We can't just let them open the Vault. I mean, can we? It seems counter productive, considering Hyperion's past but…”

“Now you’re getting it. This is my CEO life twenty-four friggin’ seven. First, we have to consider if they can even get into the Vault. Do they have the resources? Can they even hope to beat the traveler? Usually I would say no and just fuck with them, but life has taught me a lesson, or rather your information on my life has taught me a lesson. Do not underestimate a bunch of low-life bandits and their freaking ridiculous amounts of luck. Being dead really doesn’t suit me.”

Rhys nodded. “Mind you, we still don't know what Gortys can do either. I mean, we know she can call and hold the Vault but exactly what the Traveler is, can't really say.”

“A monstrous nightmare, and an even bigger pain in the ass to kill, no doubt. I’ve been out of the game too long to have a plan in place for this, no one’s ready, but we also don't have much power to refuse either. Only half the people here will just believe I’m in your head. Leaving isn’t an option, as I can’t really rely on transport back, and Vasquez is dead, so currently no one else is really gunning for you besides Vallory and her guys. Heh. Can you say Welcome back Jack?”

“How do we get them to get out of here without me? They won’t want to just leave me behind, and last I saw Vallory’s men were still here making sure we, quote unquote, stick to the plan.”

“Araagh. Fucking Christ, do I gotta do everything?”

“Well I did say I would let you make all the decisions.”

“If you would just let me link with the mainframe I would BE Helios and all of this would fix itself.”

Rhys scratched his head. “Jack, I don't trust you. What’s to stop you from just having me killed? Then you get to run Hyperion, keep Atlas, and everything else for the low, low, price of murder and betrayal. Could you resist the temptation? Cause I don't think so.”

The AI was pissed, but Rhys tried not to care. He had his own neck to look out for and as much as he wished he could rely on Jack, he just knew he couldn’t. At least not with that kind of power, motive, and opportunity. Now there was an idea, restrict Jack’s control, but how? A lot of Jack’s power came from just being who he was, his past did enough to get him what he wanted without nearly as much leg work. This - this could work. 

“Jack where are you? Like in me, where are you exactly?”

Jack tilted his head as he tried to get to the meat of what Rhys was asking. “Nakayama made me so only he’d know for sure, but at a guess, since I can enter your subsystems with permission and access your interface, any of your cybernetics could theoretically hold me.”

“Do you think we could upgrade my Echo eye so I can project your AI form, let people see and hear what I see? I mean, obviously this could have a lot of applications down the road, and we can continue to upgrade it, but this would at least give you the presence you want and control I need.”

Jack’s grin was wide and honest. “You know you’re not an idiot all the time, knew we had to hire that code monkey brain of yours for some reason. With this application we can hack the database and broadcast to the whole station at once, easy peasy.”

“If I let you into my subsystems, please try not to kill me this time.” Rhys frowned, “I understand the temptation here but control yourself. Last time at Atlas station you got way too handsy. So try anything … untoward, and I’ll smack my head so hard off the ground I won’t see you for a week.”

“Is that what happens every time I disappear randomly? I was wondering what that was about, but yes, fine-fine whatever you say kitten, I’ll be a good boy.”

Rolling his eyes, Rhys walked over to the stairs not quite trusting what else might be hiding in Jack’s chair. Once was enough for him, though he’d have to do something about that eventually. Sitting a few steps down, he made himself comfortable, thankful that Jack had decided to keep his mouth shut about his idiosyncrasies for once. “Okay I’m ready, do it.”

Jack rubbed his hands together and reached a blue data riddled finger towards his port. A small jolt ran through Rhys’ body traveling down his spine telling him the AI had successfully integrated. He was never going to get used to that. Not that it was unpleasant persay, but it made his whole body twinge and feel like he had to shake out the feeling. The cybernetics in his arm would temporarily reboot, dropping down from his shoulders for a few seconds, before it recalibrated for the sudden loss of energy. After a few minutes of uncharacteristic silence and watching Jack make some weird faces, Rhys started seeing lines of code come across his Echo eye. “Whoa.”

Jack didn't acknowledge that he had heard Rhys, so he kept it to himself a moment longer, enjoying watching the man work his magic. He was floored for a second by the intimacy of the moment. A few weeks ago he’d have laughed if you’d told him Handsome freaking Jack was going to be writing lines of code to upgrade his Echo eye. Not only because Jack was dead, but for someone he kind of idolized and tried to emulate it was quite literally beyond words. Rhys clenched his fists as he watched Jack work, unable to find a definition for exactly what he was feeling, and to be honest he kind of hoped he didn’t. Sometimes, the less you knew the better you actually were, because in the end you can’t really take that knowledge back. 

“You okay there Rhysie?”

Jack’s voice drew his attention to his blue form now sitting at his side, though his attention was still on his code as he continued to see more and more lines flow at incredible speed across his vision. “Hmm?”

“You sound like you're in pain you’re breathing so hard. What I’m doing shouldn't be affecting your respiratory system. “

Rhys felt his cheeks heat up and chest tighten at the AI’s words. For fucks sake, this was not happening. He took in a deep breath and tried not to think how the rest of his body had reacted to the weird intimacy-like moment that transpired. “Um no, I know. I can see you code and as I was following along I guess I just forgot to breathe for a bit and was trying to catch my breath.”

“Huh, you can see what I’m doing? Weird.”

“Yeah, it’s taking up my Echo eye. Moving a mile a minute though, so I can barely follow enough to understand the gist of how you're going about it. As an AI your hands or whatever consciousness you’re using is much faster than a human's reaction time. It’s actually pretty compelling stuff.”

“I’m Handsome Jack, of course it’s compelling. Everyone loves watching the Hero do his work, I’m impressive as hell.”

Rhys found he couldn't argue with that. “How much longer do you think? Looks like you have most of the protocols in place, and since the Echo doesn't blink when in use you won’t have to compensate.”

“Tell me something I don't know kid. This is Hyperion tech after all, I am fairly accustomed to the work we do here.”

Pouting was kind of childish, but it made him feel better about being an idiot. Sometimes he honestly forgot who Jack was. Not “him” necessarily, just the everything he was part. CEO, psychopath, mass-murderer, genius level programmer and hacker, not to mention every other accomplishment he’s made on Helios and the company itself. The list went on, and being so close the man all the time kind of put it out of perspective, or maybe the opposite, it was hard to say.

“Shouldn't be too much longer, just need to make sure your implant won't shock the shit out of you if you try to use it. Heh, not only that but I gotta recalibrate the energy output. Your arm shouldn’t be doing that every time you let me into your subs. Yeah I noticed, and I’m not sure how much energy projecting me will take yet. I’m betting on a few minutes at a time at most for now. At least until I have proper time to get the head of Cybernetics to make you a new one with better energy reserves. We could upgrade your arm to house a lot more than that actually, but I’ll leave that one to you, nice color choice though.”

Rhys huffed a laugh. “Whatever you think is best.”

He could almost hear the grin in the AI’s voice. “Now that’s exactly what I like to hear. Maybe you’ll be useful after all, eh?”

“Don’t start complimenting me now, Jack. System might glitch, thinking something's wrong with your parameters.”

“Rhysie, babe, do me a favor?”

“Huh?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kind of a Prologue to the rest of the fic. Mostly to understand the changes I made to Episode 5 to make this AU what it is. Next chapter will be a time jump, where we can jump into the meat and plot of the story. Chapter length will vary. :)


	2. Four Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we start getting into it for real. Say hello to some plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Thanks to [Xe](http://sheerahchi.tumblr.com) this chapter has now been beta'd. Thanks so much!

***Four years later* (obviously)**

Rhys’ desk Echo was going off in increasingly annoying intervals. For fucks sake, he was in the middle of his own shit, and if anybody else would call him that many times in a row, he’d have thrown the damn thing across the room and continued his meeting, but since it was Jack, well…

“Yes, Jack, hello, what is it asshole? I was in the middle of something.”

Jack’s laughter filtered through the com and into his office, easily filling the room with the familiar sound. While Rhys could have taken him off speaker, the present company in the room could do to be reminded he had friends in high places. 

“Oh my god, Rhys, Rysie, baby, I just, I just heard the funniest shit.”

Rhys sighed. “And you’re sure it's absolutely necessary I hear this right now?”

“What? Of course it is. Shut up, you'll love this. So, like I was trying to say, I get a call about one of our upcoming projects. Something-something, blah-blah, the locations been compromised by bandits, yadda-yadda, you know the gist by now, cupcake.”

“Get on with it Jack.”

“Hold your horses kiddo, I’m just getting to the good part. So after I burn them all alive and just crush their little bandit souls, and all their hopes and dreams, of I don’t know, what do bandits dream about? Money? Incest? Anyways, the guys down there, they tell me there’s this banner. A friggin’ banner. Like, handpainted with someone’s blood and bits of gut, truly a grotesque sight from what I’m told. But there’s this banner and graffiti and everything that says, and this is my favorite part, “Beware the Twin Devils.””

At this Jack breaks off into laughter and Rhys can just imagine the man, bent over, clutching his stomach, truly amused by this. However, all Rhys could be was confused. “Huh?”

“Oh god Rhysie you’re killing me. The whole thing was, “Beware the Twin Devils and their city of lies,” but I thought that was a just a bit over the top, don't you?”

Rhys leaned against his desk, his back now to the others in the room. “Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me that’s us? We’re the Twin Devils? Oh god, that’s almost clever.”

Rhys was really grinning now, a laugh forced out from behind his mouth the longer he thought about it. The shit these people came up with, honest to god, he thought he couldn't be surprised anymore. 

“I know, and that’s so disturbing because the last sort of people we want to be dealing with are ones who know they’re being clever. Handsome Jack, sure fine, it’s practically my brand, but bandits, that’s just in bad taste. Urgh,” he spat disgusted, “too much like those damn Vault Hunters.”

“You think the Vault Hunters were involved? I mean it is pretty clever for just your average bandits, or do you think the resistance is at it again?”

“No, no, this was just a raid, killed some of our men, mostly mine, so don’t worry, I'm sure the report will hit you sometime in the next couple of hours. Lost some supplies but nothing we’ll miss. The resistance is too focused on you right now buddy, though the idiom was probably stolen from them, we are their two favorite companies after all. Just another day on pandora, am I right?”

“God, you know, this kind of put me off my bad mood. Hell, I was about to sentence these three spineless, undercover, pathetic excuse for espionage, Dhal douchebags. I was thinking some kind of slow agonizing death, but now I just think I’ll just drop them from the chopper.”

“You'll have to tell me more about this later, kitten, looks, like good ol’ Jack got them off the hook. Tell their families I’ll take their thanks in large sums of money or their first born. Ciao.”

When the Echo clicked off, sudden silence filled the room, well, if you ignored the frantic terrified breathing behind him anyways. Rhys turned slowly, smile still at the ready, loath was he to admit that Jack’s call had somewhat calmed his twitching nerves, but here he was. 

“Anyways, let's get on with it shall we?” Rhys clapped his hands together as he asked the three accused Dahl infiltrators. His ridiculously indulgent skagskin shoes clicked off the gleaming floor as he sauntered over towards the figures on their knees, guns pointed at their heads by guards. “You see fellas, this is the part where I usually scare you, sentence you, and then call the janitor to come clean up after you piss yourself. However, suddenly I’m in a slightly better mood, you can thank Handsome Jack for that. So, to sum it up, you're gonna die. No there’s nothing that can change my mind, and no, I don't care that you’re a father, husband, multi-millionaire or whatever. So how about it? Any objections to falling from a chopper? I’m open to suggestions.”

***

It’d been almost three years since he’d been separated from Jack. Four since this whole shebang started, and he had to admit, life wasn't bad. He’d changed, he knew it, but they all had. No one had escaped that (almost) year he spent as acting CEO of Hyperion unaffected. He’d had to become someone else, someone stronger, he was still the same, just now he knew what the fuck he was doing. Well, most days anyhow. 

Jack and him were still pretty close, well as close as one could be with Jack without exchanging bodily fluids. Not as close as having his headspace hijacked, thank god. To be honest though, Rhys was just glad to have come out of that whole thing still breathing. Jack was alive, had his brand spanking new body, and overall it all had worked out for the best. Now he was President of Atlas, had three locations in operation, two almost completely expanded, and one almost ready to be open to (selected) civilians. Not to mention the other 3 locations that were about to break ground. All and all, things were going pretty damn great if he did say so himself. It also helped that almost all Atlas-Hyperion co op projects had a higher chance of success than those they endeavored separately. 

It had been a surprise to no one when the two had created an alliance almost immediately. The two were of a similar mind, and after that much time occupying someone's cybernetics, it was easier to know their intentions. Plus, it was much easier to work with Jack than try to go against him. It was beneficial to them all. Rhys liked to think that maybe after all this time Jack trusted him, but trust wasn't something that was in their vocabulary anymore. They still fought, and Jack was still a jackass at the best of times. 

Take for example the time Jack blew up Rhys’ Eridium mining operation in the Highlands. All just because Jack wanted the location. Claimed he thought it was a bandit run enterprise and tried to blame it on bad paperwork. 

That argument had been brutal, and ended with Rhys punching the Hyperion president in the face and Rhys waking up the next morning on Jack’s office floor with a black eye, two broken fingers, a bloody lip, and a very curious hand shaped bruise around his neck. He should have used his metal arm. 

 

 

As it was now, things were about to change. It was a rare thing for Rhys to be ahead of Jack in anything, the latest tech, newest innovations, the best trends, and even gossip from time to time. For all that though, you can't discount some serious good luck, and being in the right place at the right time. 

No one could wipe the grin off his face for days, and when everything finally came together he could hardly calm his nerves enough to Echo Jack. 

“Ayy look who it is, wonderboy himself. Miss me already? What am I saying, of course you did.”

Rhys rolled his eyes and stared out the large containment window, which was the reason he was his whole reason for calling Jack in the first place. “Of course Jack, what would I do without hearing your voice every 48 hours? But enough of that, you’re ego’s already big enough for the whole of Pandora, how soon can you make it to Redemption?”

“I knew it you perv, still obsessed with me after all these years. It’s tragic, Rhys, just tragic. We need to get you laid or something, might help that whole creepy obsession thing you got going on.”

“Jack, please. Redemption. You. How soon?”

Jack sighed through the com, “I don't know if you know this Rhysie, but I’m kind of in the middle of trying to save a goddamned planet. I can't just drop everything to head to your location. Which one is that anyways? That the one that used to be New Haven?”

“Stop jerking me around Jack, you know exactly which one it is. We open for our first civilians in just a few weeks. I got something here for you, and it’s big Jack. Huge even.”

Jack was laughing before he even finished the sentence. “Rhysie, there’s not selling yourself short and exaggerating. I lived in your brain cupcake, I’ve seen it all, and we both know it’s not that impressive.”

If Rhys blushed at the comment, no one would ever know. “Jack.”

“Oh come on, I’m friggin hilarious. I can just see you over there all fuming and red in the face, you’re too easy. Thought you would've been able to loosen that stick up your ass by now.”

“Jack, just get your ass to Redemption, you won't regret it.”

“Hmm, no Rhysie, no can do, I’m afraid I'm book up until the grand opening. Guess you’ll have to manage without me, not that you can, but I’m sure there’s a twelve step program out there for you.”

Rhys had to take a deep breath. This was not happening, good lord why did he have to be in such a mood, the freaking drama queen. “Jack, when have I ever asked you to come down here to show you something? This isn't a project, well, not yet. This is something you want. Something you’d pay an ungodly amount of money for, and I’m gonna give it to you for free. Now get your ass down here and try to be grateful about it.”

“You know, it’s really kind of funny how you think you can talk to me like this without repercussions. Is someone forgetting their place, uh, Rhysi? Because I promise I’d take no pleasure in killing you, and we both know how much I love killing. Don't make me wrap my fingers around that pretty neck of yours again, it won’t go as well as it did last time, and that I can promise you. Now, spit it out pumpkin, what’d you find me?”

“Sorry Jack. You’re right. Of course you're right, I know you don't like surprises, but trust me here Jack, I’ve never led you wrong before.”

The line clicks off before either say anything else and he’s left to wonder if he should start packing his things for Eden 6, or maybe 5 would be less predictable. He'd crossed the line, he forgot how easy that was to do with Jack, he couldn't be CEO Rhys with him, and turning that switch off was sometimes easier said than done. _Shit._

Rhys’ hand reflexively massaged his throat. The bruise had long faded, years ago even, but you don't quite ever forget waking up with a reminder how close a call it had been. Not when it comes to Handsome Jack, that man didn't give second chances and Rhys was already living on borrowed time. He just hoped it hadn't run out. 

Five hours later he received a very to the point Echo message. Jack would be taking a shuttle first thing the next morning. Rhys just hoped it wasn't gonna be his last. 

* * *

He may not have gotten much sleep that night but he managed to drink a shit ton of coffee that morning. Which, thankfully, was somehow able to give him enough of a caffeine high that his innate fear about Jack killing him before they even got to the containment labs was pretty much, kinda, mostly, ignorable. 

Jack arrived in Rhys’ office towards lunch looking every bit as deadly and cocky as he remembered. It’d been a few months since they’d seen one another in person but Rhys always kind of prefered it this way. Maybe he liked pushing his luck against someone so clearly dangerous, or maybe he was just an idiot, but so far it had worked out and if he was right, things were only gonna get better from here.

Jack had been in Rhys’ office a few times before but he always looked around like he was waiting to be impressed, but also knowing he was going to be disappointed. To be fair, Rhys’ office was nice, but you don't really get those planet view windows when you're on planet. Even less likely when you consider being on Pandora no less, but his view wasn’t bad. 

While he was still acting CEO they had come up with a plan to start the reform of Pandora, well, again anyways. Opportunity had been a failure, but the idea had been good. So they started with New Haven, tore it all down, and built it back up. Made it bigger, made it better, and then started hiring people to get it going. Scientist, researchers, innovators from across the galaxy to work at Atlas for Rhys. Redemption, they called it, the next big thing, only this time they wouldn't be doing it alone. Hyperion and Atlas workers came together to create this and soon it would be official, real even. Not just workers and employees but full of actual people who lived here and tried to make a life here. It was this that would be outside Rhys’ office window. Now it was just buildings and skyscrapers, metal and windows gleaming harshly in the Pandoran sun, but soon it would really be a sight to behold. Something to be proud of. 

Jack usually liked to be the one to break the silence, so Rhys stayed quiet while he watched the other man stalk around his office like he was looking for physical evidence of his incompetence. After a few torturous minutes of this Rhys decided to play along with this game and walked over to his door and gestured with his hand for Jack follow. 

The amused smirk he was given might not have helped his nerves but he felt like he had done something right, and he needed whatever edge he could get when it came to Jack. Shaking his head slightly bemused, he coded his office lock as they left and headed for a very quiet elevator ride down to the labs. 

They passed several researchers and what looked like an uncalled for amount of security once they exited the elevator, but with what they were dealing with Rhys wasn’t sure what would be the right protocol. Well, besides the get Jack down here as soon as possible one, and at least that had been a success so far. 

People seemed to be trying to get out of their way as fast as possible. Which with Jack around wasn’t completely unusual, and honestly at this point in his career, just some prudent work safety. Rhys was a little bit easier to approach, but not overly. He'd had a reputation himself for not tolerating any kind of bullshit, though at least Rhys always had a reason and a valid one at that for nearly every decision he made. That fortunately hadn’t changed, as much as he was sure that trait still exasperated Jack. 

When they reached the end of the main atrium Rhys and Jack had to verify their Hyperion/Atlas approved level ID’s via retinal scan and handprint, before they could go through to the containment labs. The lab itself was pristine, the air smelled over sterilized, and made Rhys’ nose scrunch up with the drastic change from both the smell and drop in temperature. Rhys took this moment to break the silence, “I’ve put up a much security as Redemption could offer, but we're no Hyperion, and I’m not, well, you. “

Jack didn't comment but he followed Rhys as they passed all the other labs and doors, no one was in sight. The best security for the inside of the lab, Rhys figured, was not human security. Humans were fallible, and this wasn't the time to test just how persuasive the subject could be. 

The last door on the right was the biggest center this Atlas facility was able to house. It had advanced cyber security as well as the best firepower Hyperion was able to offer locked on the subject's entire heat and DNA signature. Not to mention the restraints and the laser deterrents locking the subject inside, but well, one couldn’t be too cautious. 

After following proper entry protocol they entered the room and Rhys lead Jack to what looked like a completely empty and immensely extravagant holding cell. Jack looked, well to put it nicely, Jack looked very unamused. 

“Rhys, my patience--”

“Just watch,” Rhys interrupted before anymore threats could be made. Cold sweat ran down his back, but he knew what was happening, the clever prick.

The force of the air that left Jack’s nose was telling, but Rhys held his ground. Eyes unable to leave Jack, locked to the other man, waiting for his reaction, the tension was excruciating. Seconds ticked by and just when he thought Jack was gonna turn and strangle the life out of him he heard the man gasp. His face was something Rhys would have a hard time not thinking about later. Seeing an emotion of pure awe on Jack’s face, now that was something he could get used to. Rhys liked nothing better then the feeling of a job well done, and while he’d never say he knew Jack’s mind, he'd definitely say this was one of those moments. 

Rhys finally let his eyes drift from Jack onto the familiar mask. Not just a Vault Hunter, but THE Vault Hunter. The legend, the myth, the killer and redeemer, the one and only murderer of the untouchable, invulnerable Handsome Jack himself, Zero. 

They’d met before, actually, years ago, when Jack was still an AI and Rhys a bumbling, infatuated, buffoon. Back then he’d been kind of in awe of the Vault Hunter, after all, he was nearly a myth. People knew he existed, and had been hunted down so many times they had thought him a ghost, because after awhile only whispers of him existed. Virtually kicked himself off the map, the grid, or whatever else you call it. No one had spotted him for nearly 2 years and then this happened. Pure, crazy, illogical but somehow still true, luck. 

Jack’s attention never wavered, a hand on his face, seeming to stroke down his chin as he took in what he was seeing before Zero blinked out of sight again. Then suddenly all his attention was on Rhys. 

“Rhysie, babe, sugar,” he started hands clamping down on Rhys’ shoulders. Laughter started bubbling out of his mouth soon after, a smile so wide and honest Rhys couldn’t help but return it. “Oh, oh oh, you've outdone yourself this time kiddo.” Two rough hands came up to squish his face and then Jack was really, honestly much too close. Slowly and uncompromisingly bringing their faces close together so all he could do was stare into those bright heterochromatic eyes, “You magnificent bastard, I could kiss you.”

Rhys swallowed hard, the heat coming from Jack’s words pressing lightly over his face, and it was all too sudden and the quick jump in Jack’s demeanor quite honestly gave him emotional whiplash. “Please…” was all he was able to utter with his face currently being pressed in by two calloused hands that were honestly much bigger than he had ever given thought to. 

The grin that flashed over Jack’s face was menacing, one part amused no doubt his own ego getting to him, and one part something else Rhys couldn't quite place. Something dangerous hidden behind the mask, some dark intent he wasn't quite sure he knew what to do with once he noticed it.

“Please what, princess?”

It took a lot of effort not to roll his eyes at Jack. No matter what his body was feeling he didn’t quite like being toyed with by the other CEO. As if he would ever beg Jack for anything, especially something as trite as a kiss. Rhys shook his head, hands coming up to loosen Jack’s hands on his face. “Please, don't.”

The high arch of one eyebrow raised slightly at Rhys’ words but Jack said nothing, and Rhys was left with trying to figure out if that meant something or not. It wasn't as if he could ask, nor did he want to, and the longer Jack was this close the more comfortable he got. The flush soon left his cheeks, his heart returning to a normal rate, and suddenly he was reminded of the Jack he knew three and a half years ago. All comprised of bright blue lines of code and no understanding of personal space. He was struck by the question if Jack still felt like an Al or if this was a personal trait of the man himself.

After what Rhys would define as, awkward extended eye contact, Jack slowly let his hands completely fall from his face. “Aren’t you just full of surprises.” 

It wasn't a question, and it had Rhys shifting awkwardly for a second, his body had been leaning into Jack more than he had thought and had to compensate as the man pulled away. “I-I’m just glad you decided to show up. I would have hated to ruin the big reveal.”

“You did good, kid. Now,” he started, while adjusting his jacket face focused back on Zero, “what do you want?”

A slow smile started to reach across Rhys’ face, he shouldn't have been surprised by the question. Jack was the one to teach him practically everything he knew about being a successful CEO, and after all, nothing was free. 

“Did you know that the sword Zero uses is digistructed?” He didn't wait for an answer, “It’s actually just a magnetic hilt that attaches to a recipient sheath and digistructs itself when you go to remove it. Now while it isn't coded to his DNA, it could be. Imagine a weapon no one but you can use. No codes, no lock and key, just,” he turned to Jack with a laughing tilt to his words, “what do you call them again, dumbass-deterrent defense modules?”

Jack laughed at that one, “Oh yea. I’m a clever son of a bitch sometimes. I love impressing myself, happens on a daily basis, but somehow I never get tired of it.”

“My point being,” Rhys continued,” is that Zero could be the key to a new breakthrough in what we’ll call, defense technology. Hyperion, Atlas, Dhal, Maliwan, Jacobs, etcetera, no one has ever made and/or mass produced a close combat melee and slash or defense weapon. We could be the first. Not to mention, we still have no idea he manages to disappear like that.” Rhys took a step closer to the Vault Hunter, “Imagine harnessing that power for shields. Even better imagine a shield that fades you from sight while also doing elemental damage. Whatever he or it is, could be the next big thing, and we could be the ones to harness it. Control it.”

Rhys turned to face Jack, “Only problem being that this possibility only exists as long as he’s alive. Zero being who or what it is, poses a problem when it comes to you. Say fuck it and kill him now, or use him for everything he has, down to his last molecule, and then kill him. Ultimately the choice is yours.”

Rhys was surprised by Jack’s silence during his speech. He’s been prepared for a million and one interruptions and questions, he never expected to be able to talk that long before Jack just outright slapped him and killed Zero before he could finish his train of thought. So this was already going better than expected. 

Success and revenge were two very important things to Jack. Rhys knew this without a shadow of a doubt, pretty much anyone who had ever heard of him could put this together. It would be interesting to see how he went about this. However when Jack started pacing, he began to worry. Pacing was a sign of indecision, and Jack loathed hard decisions. He prided himself on having a cool head, and always being one step ahead, always being able to outthink a problem faster than the opposition could think of their next move. Hell, he often even orchestrated their next move to begin with.

Jack stopped in front of the two way glass that separated them from the object of his fury. “Why would you even ask? Why even tell me you have him? You know. That’s what kills me, you know better than anyone why he should die a slow, agonizing, painful, death, and yet you have the gall to ask me this.”

Rhys knew Jack didn't really want an answer, but he’d give him one anyways. “We both know what would have happened if you found out at a later time that I had captured your literal murderer and kept that from you. I’d have been dead at the door and frankly, I’m pretty fond of this whole being alive thing.”

Jack’s fist slammed against the window making the whole room reverberate with the sound. Rhys’ spine felt like it had been hit with an ice pick and his chest tightened uncomfortably as his fight or flight instinct triggered in the wake of Jack’s ire. 

“I WAS TOO.”

The shout made Rhys physically shrink in on himself. The waver in Jack’s voice betraying the emotions he was trying to hide. 

“I was too,” Jack huffed a laugh, low and dangerous. “Do you not think I of all people can understand that sentiment? Do you not think I’m constantly aware of how _not_ alive I am? I might look human, but I sure as hell don't feel it. I had to relearn my entire future, this whole thing,” he gestures to pretty much the air around him, “all of it, it feels… fake. It’s like I’m constantly living in a lie. I wake up every day hoping that things will start to make sense because I can't think of how I just let all that shit happen to me. Handsome goddamned Jack bested by a Vault Hunter and his gang of merry idiots.

“And now you want me to let this,” he said pointing to Zero, “my goddamned murderer and, more importantly, the child killer of my Angel, live? How dare you? I’m a fabrication of what I once was, I’m not even fucking real. My body is still dead, and I’m just left with this counterfeit life, and you expect me to let him live just to turn a profit. Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Rhys had back himself up against the opposite wall by this point, not the best tactical advantage, but it was pathetically more for comfort than anything. He was pretty sure without that wall behind his back he would have fallen to the floor by now. How did this happen, holy shit, talk about a fuck up. It’s like he was begging for Jack to kill him at this point and honestly he couldn't say he'd blame him. He’d seen Jack kill for much less than that and he’d never flinched, well, not after a few month at Hyperion. Maybe he should have let Jack kiss him after all, might have been a decent memory to end on. 

However, fate had something else in mind. Rhys thought he was hearing things before anything else, it started low but soon enough the familiar sound of Jack’s full bodied laugh reached him. A ton of things went through Rhys’ mind, and confused didn't quite cover it. 

Jack turned, his side pressing in on the two way glass but his body now facing Rhys. “Oh kitten, I taught you too well. Manipulating someone’s emotions for your own profit and gain? It’s like you’re growing up right before my eyes.”

Rhys was still processing everything to respond with anything but vague looks of something between confusion and horror.

“Risky too, trying that on Handsome Jack, but while it makes you an insensitive asshole, it also makes you a good CEO. Which, if we’re honest with ourselves, is probably your most redeeming quality. And while I don't own Atlas, I kind of own you, well, in the not weird sense. More like the powerful ‘I could kill you with the snap of my fingers and you’re terrified of me’ sense. Oh would you look at that, another quality I don't mind, just dishing out the praise today, aren't I? You must be loving this.”

Rhys narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. If Jack wanted to pretend he wasn't affected that was fine with him. “Oh no, you’ll shatter the illusion you actually like me for my charming personality and perky ass.”

Jack gave him an unamused look.

“Oh come on Jack. We both know that it’s a convenient alliance. I stay out of your way, we work together when convenient, and I get my own company. I have no desire to rival you, being number two is perfectly fine with me, I am more than happy to work under the most successful man in the galaxy.”

Jack slung an arm around Rhys’ shoulder and turned them towards the exit. “What do you say we work out the details over dinner? I’m suddenly feeling the need to celebrate.”

Rhys figured that was as close to a thank you as he was likely going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is kinda super long ~~(like 8K)~~ so we might not see it until wednesday-ish. Gonna take a bit to edit. Comments/kudos are appreciated, and most importantly, I hope you're enjoying it. :D


	3. Three's A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made and Rhys has a pretty mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General warning for Blood and violence in copious amounts in this chapter. 
> 
> [Xe](http://sheerahchi.tumblr.com) Is an amazing beta and you should go give them love.

Turns out by “talk about it over dinner, I feel like celebrating,” Jack actually meant, “I’m going to go check on some stuff then nap till dinner. Followed by throwing a massive party at the bar to celebrate.”

Which is how Rhys found himself alone in the corner of a club called _The Red Skag_. The Skag was one of two bars located on Redemption. It was named after a sister bar down on Hollow Point August used to run. Well that, and the red-orange burning color a skag turns when it’s just been hit by incendiary elemental damage. A few years ago Rhys wouldn't have really “got it,” now he actually thinks it’s kind of funny. It only takes having been chased by a skag once for you to stop being shy around firearms. It probably didn't hurt that Jack had insisted on it since at the time he’d been what Jack so fondly called, “the only thing between me getting back what’s rightfully mine, and a Pandoran chewtoy.”

The other bar in Redemption, if he recalled correctly, was some upper class place used for business meetings and only served wine, whiskey and sushi. So being here kind of made sense. The atmosphere wasn't bad, the music actually pretty great, and while he still wasn't sure how Jack had managed to get such a packed house, he figured he was probably better off not worrying about it. 

Rhys wasn't really the bar going kind. He didn't like to drink by himself for one, and two, there was a good ninety percent chance if he did, he'd end up making a complete fool of himself. There was video proof out there somewhere from when he'd been promoted from intern to full-time Hyperion scum, and he considered himself lucky that Jack had never seen it, because if he had, Rhys most definitely would know it. No way Jack would have let that disaster go.

The more experienced CEO had left for the club about two hours before Rhys had. He’d somewhat, sort of, maybe lost track of time going through some paperwork and making sure that labs were on lockdown. It happened a lot, and when he’d received an Echo saying that if he didn't fucking show up to a party that was not really, but kind of, in his honor, Jack was gonna kill him. False threat or no, Rhys thought it’d be prudent to heed the other man’s words and locked up before heading to the Skag.

Now as he sat alone, he wasn't sure why he bothered to come. Jack had been taken up by a crowd of people reveling in the attention since he’d gotten there about an hour ago. Not that Rhys cared, so much as he was bored out of his skull. He’d talked to a few people here and there but nothing more than passing interest or asking if they could buy him a drink. Rhys didn’t mix business with pleasure, or at the very least tried not to. He wasn't about to start sleeping with his employees, he cringed at the thought. Yeah, maybe they were grown ass people, but he was responsible for them, and the thought of having to fire, or worse, sentence, someone he’d slept with didn't sit well with him. Beyond that he’d didn't like the idea of being used to elevate someone’s status either. The whole thing made him feel dirty, and not in the good way.. 

Jack, however didn't seem to have such hang ups. As his glance slid over the bar once again he caught Jack locking lips with a curvy redhead, hand’s curled tight in her hair, legs pushing them closer and closer towards their own dark corner. Rhys hadn’t realized he was staring, at least until the feel of a hand clamping down on his shoulder, jerked him back in his chair. A small, “Wahh,” escaped past his lips before he realized who the hell had touched him. “Jesus, warn a guy next time, huh?”

Vaughn laughed shouldering Rhys in good humor as he took a sip of his beer. “Well it’s a bit hard to get someone’s attention when they're too busy drooling over Handsome Jack to hear you.”

Rhys’ face scrunched up at the accusation, “I was not.”

“Dude, I said your name three times. I was less than a foot away from you.”

Rhys’ mouth dropped open, he hadn’t been staring that long had he? No way… and why would he, he had no reason to stare at Jack. Let alone a Jack hooking up with someone in some dark corner of a club. He just happened to spot him as he was skimming the place and noticed. Maybe even have been slightly curious, but definitely not interested. Kinda of like you’d notice any friend in a bar, just kind of a thing you did, everyone did that, he wasn't being weird. Vaughn was definitely the one reading too much into it. 

Rhys just shrugged, happy with his internal reasoning freeing him from any apparent guilt. “It is kind of loud in here.”

Vaughn shakes his head, but the smile never leaves his face. “What’s the big celebration for anyways? Practically looks like you’ve opened her up to civilians already.”

Something itches at the back of Rhys’ mind but he can't place his finger on it. Probably something work related since Vaughn hadn’t asked anything that struck him as odd. He blinks a few times as he tries to readjust his thoughts. “Oh, I may have procured something of an advantageous nature. Something our dear Jack had wanted desperately.”

Vaughn just raised an eyebrow. 

Rhys rolled his eyes, “Oh it’s no fun if you don't play along, buddy.”

“Listen Rhys, I haven’t the foggiest idea what you, or anyone else for that matter, could get Jack that he couldn't just get himself. I mean I do, but you’d be in a much better mood if that was the case.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a half shaky breath, trying and failing miserably at keeping in his huff of laughter. “God dammit , you asshole! I don't want to fuck Jack, I don’t know why you keep insisting that I’m still pining over him after all these years.”

“Maybe because,” he started but then tipped the last of his beer down his throat, “it’s fucking true dude.”

“I think I would be aware if I wanted to fuck or be fucked by the head of Hyperion. I mean I have to deal with him often enough.”

“Look, I don't know if you want him anymore, but you definitely used to. Even if somehow it’s miraculously true, and you somehow have deluded yourself so much, so often, that maybe it worked. Say all that’s happened, and you honest to god don't want him now, you definitely want him to want you.”

Rhys snorted. “Now I know you’re losing your mind. All that work over in Compromise getting to your head? Was it the blood? I bet it was all the blood. Definitely some kind of exposure is happening over there.”

Vaughn stood up and leaned over on the table. “See, the thing about that, Rhys is you can't see yourself when you in a room with Jack. Me on the other hand, I’m your best friend, and all I’m saying is be careful. And with that,” he finished slapping the table with his hand, “I’m off to get another beer.”

The small pout on Rhs’ lips might have been petty, but he didn't really care. He was a grown ass man, he certainly would know if anything Vaughn had said had a grain of truth to it. Yea okay, so maybe back in the Hyperion scumming it days, he might have ended more than a few nights alone with some posters that hung on the walls of his room. Big deal. Had they maybe had someone that may have looked like, or even just resembled Jack on them, sure. Shit happened, but that was then, and this was now and now he was a whole different person. He was president of his own company for god's sake. A company that was second only to Jack’s own, so if he'd done some questionable stuff in his past, fuck it, bury it even. He had better stuff to worry about.

As he finally saw Vaughn coming back another wave of unease went through him. He pulled at his shirt a bit, finally deciding to remove his blazer, it was getting hot in here, maybe that was it. 

“I can't blame you for that,” Vaughn said nodding at his jacket hanging on the back of his chair. “Fucking crowded as shit in here.”

Rhys’ gaze scanned the club once again and, yea, Vaughn was right. While it seemed pretty packed before now it was positively swimming with people. Sitting back a bit Rhys’ brow scrunched up as he tried to think on why that was. At first he’d blamed it on Jack, but he had yet to talk to him this evening, at least since that Echo. Now that he thought about it though, Jack hated people. He liked being admired, but willing invite this many people himself? Unlikely. There was celebrating and then there was Jack’s celebrating, he didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but he was starting to have more questions than answers, and the wave of unease was pressing tighter and tighter against him, wrapping itself, coiling around his chest. 

Rhys turned to Vaughn, eyes wide and talking a bit faster than usual as he tried to calm the weird kind of panicky feeling he was having. “Vaughn, why are you here? Why aren’t you at Compromise?”

Vaughn made a habit of stopping by on the regular. Being a head to one of the few basis on Pandora was a big job, and while Vaughan was capable, being away from friends so long rubbed him the wrong way. Plus, Vaughn, always, always checked in ahead of time. Compromise was close to three hours away by land vehicle, and an hour by chopper.

Vaughn laughed, a small dribble of beer falling out of his mouth before he wiped it away. “Jack invited me. I know, I know, weird right. He'd said there was big news and a meeting tomorrow and if I headed over in the chopper tonight I’d be able to get here for the celebration.”

Rhys was on his feet in a second. Nothing was right, and something was very, very wrong. He had to get to Jack. Two steps away an arm caught he and he turned to see Vaughn giving him an incredibly convincing impression of his mother, eyebrows drawn and completely worried. 

“Vaughn, when has Jack ever invited you anywhere? In fact when has he contacted you ever? He would hate you if he could bring himself care enough, which he doesn’t. In fact he still refers you you as, ‘that one guy with the weird abs’.”

Vaughn's face scrunched up at that but moved on quick enough as he could feel the panic radiating off Rhys, “And? So what?”

“Look around dude. Look at all these people. I don't know about you but I am seeing a ton of people I don't recognize. It’s too many people for a last minute celebration and Jack would never have this many people in a room unless he was trying to impress somebody, and being Handsome Jack, he doesn’t ever have to do that. Three heads of the biggest corporate alliance in history are in the same room, and you just so happen to be invited tonight of all things when there are no known plans for a meeting tomorrow and certainly not one you needed to be here for. Something most definitely is up. So if you’d so kindly let go of my arm, I need to go get Jack before shit goes down.”

Vaughn let’s go without another word and Rhys doesn't give his friend a second glance as he loses himself into the crowd. Chest thruming with a weird kind of adrenaline, a mix of panic and fear. Fear mostly because if he’s wrong he was about to make a huge fool of himself, and after the roll he was on lately, he doubted Jack had much more patience for him.

His feet meandered him through the people, pushing them out of them way as politely and quickly as possible trying to make it across the bar to the small dark corner he had seen the man escaped into. His head turned as he thought he’d seen a flash of purple, but regardless of the hair that stood up on his neck, nothing was there. Just more people spread out in a sea of hands and gyrating hips. 

Rhys’ stomach dropped when he finally spotted the man in question. At first one might think it was because the way Jack had the woman pressed into the wall, knee between her legs, mouth at her neck, and one of her hands down his pants, but no. Nope, that wasn't at all what stopped Rhys in his tracks, or made him flush in a way that would seem telling, but was actually just embarrassment at how the fuck was he gonna do this. Yeah, that was totally it, and with a deep breath he pushed himself forward. 

His first goal was to try to be as casual as possible, and without touching either of them, because that just seemed a whole different level of uncomfortable. If they were just, you know, doing something with less hand on dick contact it’d be different, but Rhys’ brain was convinced that if he did it’d be some weird involuntary threesome thing, and that was just too much for his brain to handle at the moment. 

Mentally sighing he shoved his back against the wall next to Jack and his partner, specifically on the side of her neck he seemed so interested in mouthing at, and just kind of started talking, because let’s face it. There was no good way to do this. Eyes facing forward he refused to look towards the couple, “Jack, there’s a problem.”

Rhys elected to ignore the small growl he heard before Jack spoke. “Rhysie, you have about three seconds to get out of here before I make sure you never leave here again.”

“Okay, but if you die with your tongue down some club sluts mouth, don't say I didn't warn you.”

Whoa, whoa, wait, what? He had not meant to say that, that hadn’t even been in his brain. Where the hell had that come from? Urgh, he felt gross and kinda nauseous, at the fact that he let that, whatever it was, leave his mouth. Good god he could feel his cheeks heating up, what was wrong with him? Was it true, yes, sure, probably, but it wasn't like he cared, or had any right to in any case. If Jack wanted to risk his dick getting every disease in the galaxy, that was not his business. None of it was and now as he was internally freaking out about this, he could vaguely hear a lighter voice take some offense to what he had said. Oops.

Rhys elected to ignore the woman and whatever she had said and finally turned to look at Jack who was surprisingly staring kind of wide eyed at him, a hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth. “Well fucking speak if you’re just gonna stand there. I wasn't planning on a show.”

Rhys blew out a puff of air as he tried to think where to start. “Short version is, I think someone or possibly a group of someone’s is going to try to make a move against one of us here in a moment if we don't get moving.”

“You think, you think? Interrupting me in the middle of this had better be for something slightly better than a--” 

Jack cut himself off to give a severe look down to the redhead he still had pushed against the wall. His hand roughly pulled hers from out of his pants and held her wrist in a vice like grip. “That was not a smart move sweetheart.” Then with a sickening snap her wrist was falling limply at the completely wrong angle. Her scream echoed through the club and Rhys twitched at the decibel of it. 

Jack's hand cut off her pained sounds as the digits wrapped around her throat, and Rhys could see the fear in the woman's eyes. The way Jack’s fingers were pushing tightly into the skin there, he couldn't pull his eyes away, he didn't want to. He didn't see how anyone could, but with the music still blaring the only people who even seemed to notice were those in the immediate vicinity.

“Be lucky,” Jack’s voice said low and intense, “that I just broke it. A different day and I’d have cut it right off without another thought. You think your life is worth something to me, sugar? Try again, you’re only as good as what you can do for me, and you fucked that right up didn’t you? Let this be a lesson.”

Eyes were glued to the duo as Jack pushed her down and away without a second thought and soon Rhys was face to face with Jack once again. It only took a second after all these years to regain his composure and pretend like nothing of interest even happened. 

“Now, what were you trying to tell me before I had to take care of that interruption,” Jack asked nonchalantly buttoning his pants, that Rhys was totally not at all watching him do so. 

“Uh, yeah. I think we were set up, or rather are being set up. Basically I think someone going try to kill you or me. And since Vaughn is also here, the more likely scenario is try to kill all three of us.”

“What the fuck is a Vaughn?”

“We don't really have time for this. He’s the head over at Compromise. You know this, we’ve had this same conversation over a hundred times.”

Jack just raised an eyebrow and Rhys sighed. “The one with the weird abs.”

“Oh yea right, that guy. What’s he doing here?”

Before Rhys could get into the part where he told Jack that apparently he had invited him, hence all the weirdness, a different voice broke in. Rhys’ eyes caught the bit of red hair moving towards Jack just as she got to the word bloody, in the phrase “You bloody bastard,” and people just don't move towards people like that unless they have a weapon. So, before he knew it, his cybernetic arm had shoved Jack out of the way just in enough time for Rhys to get a blade through his bicep, the flesh one.

Rhys fell back against the wall as the pain coursed through his limb and he saw the woman go for a gun at her hip. Before she could extend her arm however Jack had already managed to take aim shooting her at point blank with his stupid diamond spiker. Blood and brain matter seemed to cover everything within a ten foot radius, including Rhys, and that’s pretty much when all hell broke loose. 

In a matter of seconds the room was a blur of guns and shots being fired, yelling and screaming as people died or were injured. Then, before he registered the hand on his back, Rhys was being thrown behind the bar followed shortly by him groaning in pain, as he had forgotten about the knife protruding from his arm and tried to catch himself on it, only to have it give out and end up smacking his face of the hard floor. Shaking it off and heart actively pumping adrenaline through his veins, he sat up and triggered the security protocol from his interface. 

Jack was above him, crouching slightly behind the cover the bar provided, shouting obscenities and shooting every other second. Bracing himself with his metal had he brought himself to the same level as Jack, trying not to twitch as more and more liquor bottles shattered behind them. “So let’s play a game called who’s trying to kill us now.”

Jack’s grin was a chaotic mix of fury and down right enjoyment. “How about dead,” shots fired, “deader,“ two shots to the chest, “and deadest,” headshot. 

Rhys turned around and meandered a few feet away before pulling out his own dumb and inaccurate as hell Hyperion Dart and shooting the lock off the safe that held the day’s cache and change. Jack ignored him as he worked, but it didn't matter, there was only three things of worth in there at the moment. Grabbing the shotgun and ammo he headed back knocking Jack’s leg slightly with the gun so he could get his attention.

Holding up the single grenade that was in the safe he smiled, “I think you forgot ‘worst mistake they ever fucking made.’”

Jack laughed and grabbed the explosive from Rhys’ hand before activating it and tossing it to a group directly across from them. Rhys and Jack ducked pressing their backs against the island laughing like idiots, because honestly, what else was their to do? Jack himself had more money than god, anything could be rebuilt, and it wasn't like the whole of Redemption was under attack, at least he hoped not. No, this whole thing screamed personal. The unfortunate fact that this was likely an inside job loomed over him.

The explosive went off and everything seemed to intensify for a few moments; the screaming, the sound of the club breaking apart as pieces of the ceiling fell in, the warmth of Jack’s grip on his arm, and every gunshot seemed to vibrate inside his very bones. The duo continued to take turns taking out whoever they could until the rest of security showed up. No words seemed to be necessary, they worked in tandem, and as the blood spilled around them, Rhys thought about how they could drown people in the amount of blood on the floor. 

The loader bots were first to show up, though it had seemed like far too many minutes had passed since he sent out the alarm. They probably did more damage than they had with the grenade but it was worth it, staying alive was always worth it. When he noticed the traditional manned security guys show up he let himself fall to the floor with a huff. 

Combined, he knew their was enough fire power and he didn't really have to worry anymore. It had been a long night, and as he wiped someone's blood on his pants and knew there was no way to tell whose it was, he simpered, maybe it hadn't been a too terrible night after all. 

***

Rhys had refused to leave the site until he found out exactly what the fuck had happened. The adrenaline had worn off quicker than he would have liked and his arm hurt like a bitch but medical could wait, he had a job to do. It seemed Jack was of the same mind, and it helped that the other man didn't try to usher him like every other pion down to AMAC to get his arm checked out. He was the fucking CEO, he was pretty damn sure he knew what he could handle. Plus, it didn't hurt for everyone to see him running around barking orders with a damn knife sticking through his arm. 

An hour and a half later, Jack and him stood in front of three survivors, two who would have to be treated if they wanted them to live through the night. None of them were talking and Rhys was getting impatient. It was well past dark, and who the fuck knew what time it was. He didn't think he was ever going to get a feel for Pandoran time, not that it had been much better on Helios. No light in space, but at least the artificial lights had been set on a twenty-four hour cycle and that was much easier than fucking ninety hour days of Pandora.

Rhys was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to decide how how wanted to go about this when the shrill cry of a gunshot went off. Then another, and before he could really process he let his cybernetic arm swing out and effectively punch Jack in the stomach. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Jack, who’d just had his gun pointing at the third and final fuck ass involved in all this shit, was knocked back as Rhys’ arm slammed into him. Rhys could see the muscles in his face tighten as he ground his teeth. The lustrous gun in his face a second later didn't surprise him in the least. 

“Rhys, what the fuck, man? Didn't we just talk about you forgetting you place? Handsome Jack doesn't like repeating himself, in fact, take a moment to appreciate how you're still breathing.”

“Shut the fuck up Jack,” Rhys said, every word oozing with how fed up he was. “Do you think I give a shit about your fragile ego at the moment? Pandering to your whim all day is fine with me, we work well together, but now is not the time. So get that stupid, ridiculous, waste of resources out of my face, so we can actually get some work done. You can kill him later, but we need him to figure out who started all this shit first. Jesus christ man, use that genius brain for two seconds and you'll see I’m right.”

Jack lowered his gun and Rhys took a breath in relief, possibly a bit too soon. Jack’s fist slammed into his nose and the resounding crack it made, followed by the flood of blood down his face made it pretty obvious what had happened. Leaning over, dripping and spitting blood onto the ground he laughed. “Was that for the backtalk or insulting your gun?”

Jack's’ knee met his nose again and Rhys cried out in pain, both from getting hit in his already broken nose but also putting too much weight on his knife arm as he fell back. Rhys was beyond pissed, but he was dealing with Jack, that, and therefore scenarios like this were always possible. He’d expected no less.

“That pretty mouth of yours is gonna get you in a world of trouble, sweetheart. Looks like you still need to learn when to shut the hell up.”

Rhys sat forward, body slumped and leaning over his spread legs, letting the blood from his face pool down so he could breathe. “What can I say, guess you rubbed off on me after all these years. Not-”

Getting interrupted by a kick to the ribs shut him right the hell up, forcefully knocking the wind out of him. Rhys fell against his metal arm gasping for air as his lungs tried to inflate after the trauma. He probably swallowed more blood than anything but at this point he was pretty sure he looked like skag shit anyhow. 

Rhys stayed like that until he had heard Jack’s boots trail away. Slowly he made his way back to his feet, limping over to the last and remaining survivor of the assault. He smiled. “And that’s just what happens when he likes you. Imagine what he’d do if I let him have someone like you.”

Chuckling under his breath he signaled for a guard to grab the bastard. “Take him to interrogation and bring a medic. I’ll be there shortly. We’ll see how he wants to play this.”

 

 

Limping and in more pain than he'd likely ever admit, he made his way to the Atlas security center (ASC) and headed down to incarceration. Fuck this, he was thinking as he continued down another hall. After dealing with Jack and getting the shit kicked out of him, all his patience for doing and dealing with this went right out the window. He just wanted to get it over with, go to medical and crash. He was exhausted and had much better shit to do than dealing with another set of assholes that wanted him dead. Fucking Pandora. 

Rhys nodded to the secretary at the sign-in desk and headed on through after letting the device scan his ID and thumbprint. He actually loathed all the security he had installed around Redemption but unfortunately it was necessary. If anything, tonight proved that yet again. 

Turning a corner and opening a door to the “secure” side of the two way mirror, he sighed. Three guards and one medic had been awaiting his arrival and he grimaced at their obviously surprised faces. He must look worse than he thought. 

A tall nurse with blue hair and brown eyes approached him but Rhys waved them away eyes searching for a nametag. “Thank you Derek, but I’m fine. I’ll head down to AMAC after we’re through here.”

Derek nodded. “Yes sir. W-would you like a mild tranq for the pain at least?”

_Fuck yes I would_ , Rhys thought, but instead he just shook his head. “I gotta go in there with a clear head,” he stated simply. The kid was pretty cute though, and Rhys would have smiled at him if he even thought the muscles in his face would cooperate. “I’ll tell you what I do need you to do though. I need you to grab an IV stand, IV fluid, and probably a shit ton of insta-healths. Now, wait,” he said before Derek could leave the room to fetch the required items. “Just to be clear, I don’t want a bunch of insta-health's, but a shit ton. Enough to keep that bastards in there alive, and right from the brink of death over and over again for at least an entire Pandoran day. Bring boxes if you have to, or a mini fridge, I honestly know nothing about what you need to do this kind of shit.”

Derek noded and left and Rhys sat down for a second and caught his breath. Talking hurt like a bitch, pretty much everything hurt, and he was pretty sure at least one of his ribs was broken along with his nose. He dragged his hand over his face and mentally cringed at the feel of still sticky blood smearing over his features. He wiped the excess from his hands on his shirt and looked up. Two of the three guards were just staring at him in abject horror and fuck if that wasn't a lovely sight. It probably could have been three out of three but the last one was wearing a helmet, how unfortunate. He didn’t exactly get off on power, but it was still a nice feeling to have people respect him in such a way. To be so aware of what he was capable of and willing to do that they had a physical reaction to him, it was supremely gratifying. 

He stood after another second and walked towards the door where there prisoner was being kept. “When Derek gets back send him through with the IV shit and an insta-health. He might wanna bring a chair, it’s gonna be a long shift for that boy.”

Walking through the door he switched off from somewhat relaxed to keyed up in a second. The prisoner in question was placed in the center of the room. The chair a simple mix of white, black, and chrome; bolted and sealed to the floor, chair arms and legs built to secure someone in place. Rhys was perfectly safe, in control, and anyone sitting in that chair in front of him would know it. 

He circled the man a few times before stopping just behind him, barely able to be in the captives peripherals if he tried to get a glance. He let out a slow sigh before he spoke. “You see, I have a bit of a dilemma here. You have information I need, and you don't want to give it up. I’m a pretty easy going guy, I mean, at one point, earlier, much, much earlier, there was a small chance you could have lived through this whole thing” Rhys laughed. “Ah, it’s almost funny, I mean god, what could you have been thinking in the stupid little head of yours. Well, your boss’ or their boss, or whoever the fuck is in charge of this little incursion you started.”

Rhys walked to the other side, still just a bit out of sight, boots clicking slightly off the hard floor. “Obviously, we want names. Real names, nicknames, company names, what have you, but you don't wanna play. Heh, you and every other goon who's been strapped to that chair, buddy. That is, unless you’ve changed your mind?”

Taking a few steps closer he let their eyes meet and he tried to give him a look that said, _“you’re gonna regret not playing along, and honestly me even asking is a courtesy, I’m so beyond tired and bored, and I’m not even in the mood for this shit right now, so just make this easy on me and tell me what I wanna know,”_ but somehow all that was pretty hard to get across in one look. Especially since the middle of his face was swollen and covered in various people’s blood, though he assumed that at this point, it was mostly his own.

Predictably, the room and the man remained quiet, and Rhys let out a low suffering sigh. “Can’t say I didn’t at least try this the easy way. I did. Got a room full of witnesses on the other side of that mirror.” He let his shoulder slump and bit as he limped his way in front of the asshole. Motherfuckers tried to kill him, and he still tries to give them a break and look how he’s rewarded.

The door opened behind him and not one, but two pairs of feet echoed across the room. Rhys turned. It was Derek and a guard helping him carry everything in and Rhys could feel himself mentally nod at their competence. It was good to know that not everyone was a fuck up in this corporation. 

“Bastard, this is Derek and random security guard number,” Rhys reached out a hand to pull the guard over to look at his station number, “SC-8591. Now I have no idea what that means, but you can bet your ass SC-8591 and Derek are gonna be keeping you company for the rest of your stay here on Pandora. How long that is, is up to you.”

Rhys stepped back and nodded so Derek could hook up the IV and set the IV stand where it was supposed to go. SC-8591 looked as uncomfortable as one could while not being able to viably give off facial cues, because, you know, helmet. When Derek was done, Rhys faced them, metal hand gripping Derek’s shoulder, trying not to laugh when he felt the kid twitch. 

“So, you two are going to be stationed here for pretty much as long as this guy is alive. I’ll make sure to have at least two guards on the other side of the window at all times, but you guys are on the clock until further notice. Sorry, I know that sucks, but here comes the fun part. Besides Jack and I, you two will be given a possibly permanent, but for now temporary promotion. You’re in charge of Bastard here, that’s just a working name for him, honestly call him whatever you like.”

Rhys released Derek’s shoulder and straightened. “Derek, it’s mostly your job to keep him fed and alive and do whatever I say, but when I’m not here you get to boss whoever you want around. Have them get your lunch, more supplies etc. Whatever. Honestly, have fun with it. As for you SC-8591, you have a more interesting job. Besides keeping good ol’ Derek here safe, you get to do some physical labor. Here, let me show you.”

Rhys shifted so his knife arm was tilted a bit towards the front of his body making it easier for his artificial hand to grip the hilt of the knife. With a deep breath and a bit of calibrated force he wrenched the blade from his arm with a pained groan, blood welling up and spilling over immediately. “Fuck that hurt,” he said shaking his head to try to clear a bit of the cloudy haze that tried to settle over his brain. 

Cracking his neck, Rhys pushed through the pain and stood up as casually as he could manage. “Now, I want you to take this knife, find a nonlethal spot on Bastard’s body, like, let’s say his leg,” and at this Rhys positioned the knife over the right leg of the prisoner, “and then I want you to slowly add pressure to it, and watch as it sinks into him like butter, all the way to the hilt.” Then Rhys did just that. The blade slowly sinking into the man’s skin through cloth and everything, all the way down, and down, until the hilt was pressed firmly against his thigh. No one flinched at the scream. It was practically background noise.

Rhys let go and turned back to the duo in front of him. “Do you think you can do that for me SC?”

“Y-Yes sir.”

“Good. Now, I know you're probably new to this whole torture thing, but remember this guy and his people tried to assassinate the three heads to the top two corporations in the galaxy, and the only successful top-tier corporation alliance in history. We need this information. So, while I’m not expecting a masterpiece here, I just need you to do your job. Make this whole stabbing thing periodic throughout the day, a few times an hour. Give him a break for lunch. Derek will make sure you won’t kill him.” He turned to the nurse at this, “Won’t you, handsome?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“We’ll all be getting pretty close over the next few days, so call me Rhys. Now I know you two will do a great job. Surveillance is on, but should there be an emergency, contact my direct line and Echo me over the com. Any questions?” Both shook their heads too quick to be considered natural. 

“Good, good.” With this Rhys quickly yanked the knife from the protruding leg ignoring the anguished groan from the man yet again, and offered it to SC-8591. “You’ll be needing this,” he stated before he headed for the door, “and you might wanna consider a gag or some earplugs because of our friend here. Have fun, you two, I’m off to AMAC.”

***

As Rhys left the room, he ran smack into Jack making him stumble back and lose his balance. He actually would have fallen on his ass if the man in question hadn't grabbed a hold of him at the last second pulling him forward to counter gravity's effect. 

“Wow, two seconds out here and you’ve already made me forget how awesome you looked in there, kiddo. I was actually impressed for a second.”

Rhys let the man hold him upright a second as he regained his equilibrium and then took a step back. “Hnn. I’d say something about keeping your hard on for me in your pants but I’m fairly certain if I don't get to medical soon, I’m gonna pass out. Kind of lost a lot of blood today.”

“Good thing I had the foresight to bring Loader Bot then isn’t it?”

Rhys smirked, or at least his close approximation of a smirk with the current condition his face was in. “Yea I guess you could pass for smart in some circles. Here at Redemption though, we’re a pretty highbrow bunch. Gonna need more then a right hook to the nose to impress this CEO.”

Jack’s laugh was surprisingly comforting. He knew he should absolutely not be okay with getting the shit kicked out of him by the same guy he was laughing with now, but he kind of totally was. That was kind of who they were at this point though. It wasn't like Rhys thought Jack would just let him get away with what he’d said earlier without some kind of retaliation. The fact that he was just stupid was also a possibility though, no normal person would remotely deal with this shit. Then again, that was also probably why he was the only person alive who could create a lasting alliance with Handsome fucking Jack. 

An undignified screech left his mouth when Jack picked him up off his feet and carried him bridal style out to Loader Bot. “You look like utter skag shit, princess.”

“That’s no way to talk about your masterpiece. I know most artists are self-critical but come on.” He heard Jack sigh but the man didn't comment.

“Admit it Jack. It felt so good to kick the shit out of me. Gotta be just a little proud of it.”

“Friggin christ kid, you got some issues you know that?”

Rhys hummed a pleasant note in agreement eyes heavy and soon metal arms were taking him from Jack’s warmth, a deep robotic voice lulling him into darkness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, another chapter down, and awl look Vaughn & Loader Bot. These guys have a complicated relationship at best, huh? Poor Rhys doesn't know when to shut up. Being sassy way more important than saving face, idiot. Comments/Kudos always appreciated. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Next chapter should be on Saturday if I get my shit together haha. Also feel free to pester me on [Tumblr](http://www.princeinky.tumblr.com)


	4. Self-Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much 16 pages of dialogue. Like I'm so sorry, but I think it's pretty essential to things to come and getting a good look at how Jack and Rhys interact when they're one on one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gave me some trouble. Had to rewrite half the chapter a few days ago because everything was OOC and I hate myself. Warnings for abuse of italics, general violence, kinkshaming, and minor smut.
> 
> ❤❤❤ Lots of love to my beta [Xe](http://sheerahchi.tumblr.com). This was no easy task, I am a mess without you.

Rhys entered a half-awake state on an uncomfortable hospital bed with a massive headache. Pretty much his entire body felt like it'd been put through the ringer, which it had, so fair’s fair. He immediately regretted whatever wake-up protocol his brain activated and opted for trying to go back to sleep, pulling the oddly fluffy blanket on his chest up and over his head to get more comfortable. 

[Does Rhys require assistance?]

The familiar huff was much too close for his liking, seemed to be dissatisfied with the question posed to it. Loader Bot had garnered his attention, but what the heck was Jack still doing here? “Rhys needs a lot of things, but he’s waking up anyways so you can ask him in a minute. You’re a weirdly loyal hunk of metal, you realize that right?”

[Respect is earned. Loyalty is returned.]

“Respect is taken and loyalty just a fabrication of trust, and trust doesn't exist, not really.” 

[Explain.]

“I’ve had to work for every scrap of respect I’ve ever gotten. As for loyalty, you can't trust anyone but yourself. I could change everything about you with the press of a button. If I can do that to you, what do you think others are capable of?”

[Some people can be trusted.] 

“Everyone has a weakness capable of manipulating. Anybody can turn on anyone in the right circumstances. Trust? The word is unconditional, and sorry to disappoint your software buddy, but following logic that would mean real trust can't exist. I mean unless you’re lacking a significant amount a brain cells. Which,” he laughs, “I guess in your case would be pretty accurate.”

[What about Rhys?]

“What about him?”

[You trust him(?)] Loader Bot’s voice gave no inflection as to whether it was supposed to be a question or a statement, and judging by Jack’s silence, it gave him pause as well, leaving him to decide how he wanted to respond. 

“I can't trust anyone.” 

Now that, that Rhys found curious, though he couldn't say why. They way Jack had said it, it didn't sound like a lie, but it also sounded kind of, and he couldn't believe he was actually thinking this, but it had sounded kind of sad. Jack didn't do sad, not that he knew of. Jack did angry, Jack did murderous, chaotic fury, and uncaring apathy. The only time Jack had ever even sounded remotely sad was when, well, when Rhys had had to take him to the archives. That had been back in his Helios days. He had to repress a shiver at the memory of that. It had been the one and only time he’d been scared _for_ Jack instead _of_ him. 

[I would comment but Rhys has asked that I not offend you for fear of my deconstruction. Rejection mode activated.]

“Smart robot. At least smarter than the eavesdropping shit stain hiding under the blanket.”

Rhys pulled back the covers, pain making him ambivalent to being found out. If Jack had known what he’d been thinking about, that would have been another story entirely. His long lanky arms stretched over his head as a yawn stretched his mouth. “What time is it?”

“You've only been out for about an hour, kiddo. Fucking passed out on your buddy here,” he said nodding his head back towards the Loader. “Also please, for the love of fuck, tell me what A M A C stands for. Acronyms goddamned everywhere. Atlas massacres all co-workers? Atlas medical ass cancer? Atlas murders alien cunt? That last one’s a gem, I could go on, but I’m sensing you see my point here.”

Rhys’ snicker turned into a groan of pain, muscles pressing against bruised bones, or maybe vice versa. Jack sent Loader Bot to get someone from the staff to get him something for it. “Atlas medical alert center.”

“Pfft. Mine were way better. But seriously, you should write that down somewhere. Shit’s been driving me insane.”

“You didn't have to stay. I would have been fine you know?”

Jack held up his hands in defense. “Well excuse me for being nice, won’t happen again.”

Rhys sighed, feeling somewhat guilty. He knew Jack didn't do apologies, and that staying with him was his version of “trying,” but he was feeling significantly less forgiving than he had earlier. Maybe once he got some pain killers in him, but until then he was rightly miffed about pretty much the whole day's events. 

“Well it’d be one of the first times.” After it was out of his mouth he knew he had fucked up. He had to get a hold of his filter one of these days. He didn't even bother looking at whatever face Jack was giving him. “Shit. I didn't mean it like that. Probably the pain or something making me irritable. I get it, so thanks and stuff. It’s nice not waking up alone and shit after fainting from blood loss. At least I am assuming it was blood loss.”

“Ohhh, it was definitely blood loss. Funnily enough you probably would have been fine if you hadn't gone all drama queen in interrogation and ripped that knife from your arm then proceed to stab that mother fucker with it. Don't get me wrong, hell, it was great, friggin brilliant, but combined with the other shit it was just too much for that puny body of yours.”

A snort left Rhys’ nose and he cursed when his apparently newly reset bone shifted a bit. “Fuck that hurts like a bitch. Why’d you gotta go and break it?” He held up a hand, “Actually you know what, don't answer that.” He shifted on the table sitting up a bit and hanging his legs off the side. “Heh. I’d forgotten I’d done that though. Had no idea you were watching.”

“How could I not? Rhysie, babe, you looked awesome, downright sinful. I’m pretty sure one of the guards left to go jack it right there and then.”

“Jack!”

The other CEO laughed at the way Rhys’ faces seemed to go a whole shade darker. “Well come on Rhys, what did you think would happen? Your power trip was showing, and aw fuck, that poor blue-haired peon was practically coming in his pants every time you turned around. You been screwing the help, pumpkin?”

Rhys glared daggers at the man opposite him trying not to let the words get to him. “You know I haven’t.”

“You and your hang ups, kid. I mean it’s kind of impressive how work oriented you are, but damn, even I need some R&R.”

“Not all R&R requires bending over the first intern to drop to their knees for you.”

“Hey now,” Jack objected, “it’s hardly my fault you’re always busy.” Rhys leveled him a look, clearly unamused. 

“Calm down, I was kidding. Look, I literally have the most successful corporation in the galaxy. It’s a fucking high strung, high demand job, kiddo. You work hard, you play hard, there’s no other way to live.”

Rhys just cocked an eyebrow but before he could reply, _(that he was not only the second most successful corporation in the galaxy, he was in alliance with Jack and they had more than a fair bit of projects that had at least one cross corporation member)_ , Loader Bot and a nurse pushing a small cart entered the room. 

Jack clapped his hands together and eyed the cart as the nurse bustled back and forth across the room. “Finally. Gonna get you all patched up, kitten. Though I’m not sure anything can be done about your nose.”

Rhys shrugged, “It’s fine, but hey, at least you’ll be able to admire your handy work while you're here.”

Jack’s eyes met Rhys’ with something that was not quite a glare, but Rhys kind of figured it was a silent, “shut up and drop it.” At least until he watched that same gaze drop to his exposed neck before smirking and turning to address the nurse about something Rhys was no longer able to pay attention to. What the fuck was that, because it certainly wasn't nothing, but maybe it should have been. He was curious, but soon enough it was wiped from his thought a a needle stabbed its way into his bicep. 

“Fuuck.”

The nurse was a portly woman, graying hair, and had a face that was more serious than friendly. Rhys got the distinct impression from her disapproving glance that he should just shut up and let her work. 

She changed the bandage on his arm and checked on his stitches he must have gotten at some point while he was passed out. They didn't look too bad, but it would end up being a nice scar, and Jack had mentioned as much, a hint of interest in his voice if Rhys wasn't mistaken. “Might get another tattoo to cover it,” he suggested.

“Huh, didn't take you for the vain type Rhysie.” He gave Jack a pointed look. “Is it really such a vain thing to do? Am I sensing a bit of a hypocritical objection here?”

Jack smiled, hooded eyes sending a small shiver up his spine. Rhys tried to attribute it more to the nurses cold hands rather than anything that the man across from him had done, but wasn't wholly successful. Jack had been getting under his skin since he made this trip. Capturing Zero, was suddenly becoming more significant a moment than he had anticipated. At least when it came to Jack. The assassination attempt was pretty run-of-the-mill at this point. Bandits, Vault Hunters, the resistance, rival corporations, or just some shithead Jack (or he) had pissed off, it was always someone. 

After being manhandled by the nurse some more she gave him some of what Jack had called, “quality shit.” It had worked almost immediately, the stiffness in his limbs melting away, his nose and arm barely noticeable on the pain scale. He hopped off the bed happily enough, throwing his blanket to the side and started looking for his shirt. His jeans were still fit snugly on his hips, blood stains and all, fuck he was gonna have to toss them out. He could try to get them dry cleaned, but honestly he didn't think he was ever gonna care enough about an outfit to try to clean it rather than just buy a new one. 

Hair standing on the back of his neck alerted him to Jack’s presence behind him, he turned. Jack was much closer than maybe entirely comfortable for two business partners, but after everything they'd been through, Rhys kind of didn’t care. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, he cared, but it was more like it just wasn't worth mentioning. Giving Jack any clue that he was uncomfortable was a sure fire way to make sure it happened with increasing frequency. 

“Have you seen my shirt?”

“I think they tossed that rag when you got here. It was covering your wound and they kind of needed to get to it, that and to bandage that sorry excuse of a chest you got there,” he said, fingers trailing lightly across said bandage and briefly brushing the skin of his chest. Rhys restrained a shiver at his touch, trying not to think about how easily Jack touched him, equal parts endearing and terrifying. “Looks like you might have broken a rib as well. Figured a shirt would be the least of your worries.”

Rhys glanced around the room one last time before taking the pills the nurse had given him for pain and shoving them in his pocket. “I guess that’s it then. Fuck it’s been a long day.”

“You can say that again, kiddo.”

“You feel like catching a drink?” Jack raised an eyebrow, possibly surprised at the question, but Rhys couldn't be sure.

“We kind of killed the bar, or did you forget that part already?”

Rhys sighed cocking his hip. He didn't miss the way Jack’s eyes followed the movement. “I meant in my office, asshole.”

“Well in that case, lead the way, bastard.”

***

They’d made it back up to Rhys’ office without much incident. Rhys did wish he’d have grabbed that blanket to wrap around him. Once the Pandoran sun was down it actually got pretty chilly at night, but it wasn't a long walk back to the main building so he had dealt well enough. The two CEOs figured they’d have to work around some figures to rebuild the bar as well as either higher or repurpose some employees to replace the one’s they had lost. 

Rhys would have it looked into it the next day, send out condolences, “sorry your son/daughter/wife/mother/husband/father is dead” severance packages, possibly a fruit basket. They’d get more accurate figures in the morning though, find out which departments would need the replacements and exactly how soon that would have to be. Plus they still had to discuss Zero and the grand opening was coming up in a few weeks so there was that meeting to look forward to as well. 

Entering Rhys’ office Jack sighed. “Enough about work, sweetheart, now tell me where you keep the whiskey.”

Rhys followed him into the room, heading for the far right but pointing across the office to a panel on the opposite side. “Push the blue button on that wall panel.”

Rhys disappeared into a small room where his private bathrooms were located. It was a pretty impressive set up and he still sighed in admiration when he saw it, still a little unbelieving this was actually his. Marble floors gleamed in the soft light. It had a pristine white double sink where he kept his extra toothbrush, and a half-wall length mirror right above it. Behind him was reflected his personal closet and down to the far right, just out of the sight of the mirror his personal showers. He adored all of it, and had it installed as soon as he realized it was actually quite necessary. As a CEO sometimes getting up to the penthouse was a much harder task then one would think, he'd lost track of the times he ended up falling asleep at his desk or just not sleeping at all.

Rhys attempted to adjust his hair in the mirror for a second before just giving it up as a lost cause. There was enough caked-in blood to actually make his dark hair look reddish, he might as well just wait until he got a shower because congealed blood just wasn’t a good substitute for some good old fashioned hair gel. Grabbing a button-up off a hanger he left the room, making sure Jack wasn't gonna completely trash his office within the last few minutes he had left the man alone.

As he entered the room he was met with a sight he wasn't quite sure he could ever be prepared to see. Sure, him and Jack had spent a lot of time together over the years, probably more than anyone else if he was feeling sentimental. However, that never translated to quite managing to be comfortable around one another, but maybe that was starting to change. Jack was… well, he guesses Jack was dancing. 

Shirt forgotten in his hand temporarily, the first thing that hit him when he went back into the main part of his office was music, apparently Jack had found out what the purple button did. The next and most shocking was Jack himself. He was dancing behind his slide out hidden bar acting like he didn't have a damn care in the world, and Rhys was left speechless. Jack had a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a bar pretzel in the other just looking like he was having a great time. Which for Rhys was the kind of thing he felt like he shouldn't be watching. Even if it was his office, he suddenly felt like he was the one intruding. 

It wasn't exactly the kind of dancing that was going to impress anyone, but more of the kind one does for their own pleasure. It reminded Rhys of something him and Vaughn used to do in between cooking meals or spring cleaning, but quickly dismissed the thought not wanting to dwell on how much things had changed.

He watched as Jack moved to the beat, and his eyes were just drawn to the man's broad chest, traveling to strong legs and thighs that were gliding back and forth over the floor to enticing hips gyrating to a rhythm of their own and he suddenly had to flex his fingers that may have been squeezed into a fist just on this side of uncomfortable. Had anyone else been in the room he doubted he’d have been able to drag his attention away for even a moment, because here Jack was, in _his_ office, in his socks no less, dancing behind his bar and looking more at ease than Rhys had ever seen him. He felt like he should thank someone but instead he just let the easy grin form on his face as his feet slowly moved to the opposite side of the bar. 

Jack gave him a raised eyebrow as Rhys leaned against the bar and poured himself two shots of whiskey and downed them. He needed an excuse for the flush too his cheeks and alcohol was surely the fastest way to achieve that. “See something you like?” he asked, finally lifting his eyes to meet Jack’s.

The smile that met him was all teeth and dark intent, a chuckle that was more leer than actual amusement. “Easy there Rhysie, I wasn't the one checking out the goods from across the room.”

“Or, you vain asshole, I was simply trying to figure out what was happening. Handsome Jack dancing in my office? I didn't know if I should be honored or terrified.”

Jack put down his bottle and finished chewing a pretzel. His elbows were leaning against the island but his hips were still moving with the music behind him. “Well I assume for someone like you, both in equal measure would seem about right. You’ve always had a healthy dose of fear for me, cupcake.”

“Healthy isn’t exactly the way I would describe it,” Rhys muttered middle finger gliding down the swollen bruise on his nose.

“You’re not gonna let that go are you?”

“Heh.” Rhys let a small laugh loose, a lighthearted tilt to his next words; “Not until you either admit you get off on it, or apologize.”

He hadn’t necessarily meant to say that out loud but he also didn't have enough shame to feel bad about it either. He watched Jack’s reaction, carefully gauging his mood on the teasing accusation, but the man just smiled and took another pretzel between his teeth. “We’ll just see how that little fantasy of yours goes now won't we?”

“Pfft. Who said anything about it being _my_ fantasy? Everyone knows what Handsome Jack likes, you're easy. _I_ on the other hand, like to think I'm a bit harder to peg down.”

Jack laughed in earnest. “Maybe to the blind, pumpkin. But we'll get back to that later. Let's get back on the more interesting topic here, me. What does everyone know I like? I've heard rumors, but let's hear it out of those pretty lips.”

Rhys stuck his tongue between his teeth and shook his head. “I'm gonna need a few more shots before I'll start talking like that.” Jack's eyes practically glowed.

Shots were poured and taken in silence, Rhys coughing as some of the last one slid the wrong way down his throat. Jack poked fun at him as was in his nature and Rhys found them falling into a comfortable back and forth that was rarely possible between the two. Actually hadn’t been possible since Jack had gotten a body of his own now that Rhys thought about it. 

Between the tranqs, the pain meds, and the alcohol, Rhys was feeling pretty warm and fuzzy. Soon enough he was matching Jack beat for beat on the other side of the island, Jack eventually caught on to this and grinned. “Look at you all loosened up, looks like that stick does come out occasionally. Never thought I’d seen the day.”

“Oh shut up, Jack. I do know how to have fun.”

“Uh huh, okay. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing now? I don't drink with just anybody. I hardly do at all.” In fact Rhys much preferred nights in but that was neither here nor there. 

Jack rolled his eyes with a scoff. “You call this fun? This is alright but not exactly fun. Earlier, earlier was fun, killing those bandits, listening to that grenade make confetti of their insides, being showered in blood,” he said picking out a piece of unidentifiable debris from Rhys’ hair and flicking it onto the floor. Hell, even watching you rip that knife out of your arm. All fun. So I think you need to learn to step it up a notch if this is your idea of fun.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, stealing a pretzel from Jack’s hand and slipping it into his own mouth. “And what exactly would you suggest?”

Jack poured Rhys another shot eyes trained to his throat as he swallowed,” We’ll start with that, and now this,” he said holding out his hand over the bar waiting for Rhys to take it.

Rhys raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he left his flesh hand fall into Jack’s palm. This could be interesting. Jack tugged a second upsetting Rhys from his seat and leading him around the bar to the open space beside it. “You know how to dance, kitten?”

With a graceful yet controlling move Rhys was pulled fast and hard towards Jack bring them far closer than they would be in any other setting. Rhys shook his head laughing as the notion of dancing with Handsome Jack actually made it to his brain, “Not well, but I can follow a good lead.”

“Well then, you’re in good hands. If one thing’s for sure, Jack is always a good lead.” With that he spun Rhys out only to bring him in close again with a wiggle of his eyebrows as if he was making his point. Rhys was pretty certain no matter what Jack did, he would always be impressed so it didn't matter either way. Instead he let himself laugh at his ridiculousness and enjoyed dancing with the man.

The dance wasn't intimate or classy, but it wasn't the fast and messy grind one would see in a club either, if that could be called dancing at all. It was upbeat, not quite a tango but the movements seemed to have a pattern Rhys couldn't quite peg down, but Jack seemed to know what he was doing. With the amount of alcohol consumed they missed a few steps, laughter bubbling up between them often and easily, and Rhys thought he was most surprised by how comfortable it all was. 

Eventually Rhys, and of course it had been him, missed Jack’s hand at an opportune moment and ended up smacking himself right into his wall sized window. He tried to pout but just ended up laughing at himself as he fell, sliding to the floor, window cold on his back as his shirt had been forgotten long ago. 

Jack sidled up next to him making sure to grab the whiskey bottle from the bar first, “Not to bad for a rookie.”

Rhys grinned, flush from being slightly drunk, the impromptu exercise, and the compliment. “Had worse have you?”

“God yea. You’d be surprised how often people manage to disappoint me.”

“Could be,” Rhys shrugged, “or maybe you're just spoiled. Too used to your own high standards and all that. Not that that’s a bad thing, just a, well, you thing. The rest of us mere mortals have learned to settle for less. Alternatively it could just be your overwhelming fondness for me.”

Jack ignored that last part. “Is that what you’re doing, settling for less?”

“Yes and no. I mean, I’m,” he shifted trying to think of the right words but his head to muddled to find them. “I’m so damn happy. This life, Atlas, you, having access to all of it is more than I ever wanted. Being CEO even better. So while technically I’m setting for second best, it doesn't feel like it. I don't want more. I go for more I lose something, and that would just make my perfect a little more imperfect.” He turned looking up at Jack from his slouched position. “Does that make sense, or am I too drunk?”

Jack just kind of stared at him for a little too long to be considered natural and just long enough for Rhys to get a little wary that maybe he'd said something wrong. He could see those eyes weighing down his words, skimming over the features of his bruised and blood spattered face. He wondered what Jack saw in him at all to give him his time anyways. Yea okay he was a competent worker, but, he didn't know. Didn’t want to think about it, afraid to know where that train of thought might lead him.

Jack finally looked away taking a swig straight from the bottle. “I think you might be a little too drunk, kid. Cause that nonsense didn't make a goddamned lick of sense.”

Rhys sighed. “I knew it. My bad.”

“Tell you what though. How bout we backtrack a bit and you finally tell me what it is you and everyone else thinks they know about ol’Jack?”

Rhys groaned rolling his head dramatically and running a hand through his hair. “I was hoping you’d forgotten about that.”

“In what world would I forget about me? Maybe you're a bit more drunk than I thought.”

“I honestly think I’m the right amount of drunk, but that tranq and those meds have me feeling pretty damn good layered on top of one another, so I think this,” he said gesturing to his entire body, “is the combined result.”

Rhys tried to get comfortable, eventually deciding on the opposite position from where he was, back now on the floor, legs leaning against the window effectively making the letter L with his body. “As for what makes Jack tick? Easy. Control.”

Jack huffed disappointed. “That’s it. All those rumors and all you’ve got is control. How lame.”

“Well obviously the rumors are a little more graphic, but that’s what it all comes down to. I mean, it’s so obvious in everything you do. You’re the most controlled and controlling person in the galaxy. With everything; Yourself, your business, your employees, girlfriends, friends… it’s just who you are. So naturally everyone can imagine that translates to the bedroom as well. You hear things working at Hyperion, different conquests you’ve had etcetera. Verbs float around that place like mad, things like, hard, rough, violent, dirty, demanding, all pretty expected. Nothing I’ve heard has ever surprised me, so that’s why I said easy. Picky, but easy.” 

Jack nodded but said nothing to confirm or deny anything. Though he did laugh a bit under his breath and Rhys wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that or not. After a minute or two Jack offered Rhys the bottle and obligingly took a sip before the other man set it beside himself letting their eyes meet. “And you said you thought you were harder to pin down?”

“Apparently not to you. I think you said, “Maybe to the sight impaired,” or something like that.”

“That sounds like me,”Jack said with a self-assured nod.

“Well go on then, let’s hear it.”

“I bet most people would say you’re pretty vanilla. Cute innocent face like yours, right?”

“I wouldn't be able to say that's the first time that’s been said of me.”

“Hmm. See, thing is, I know you, pumpkin. And not just the CEO you who walks around like he owns the place, and frightens the guards in interrogation, and capture murderous Vault Hunters. I knew you before all that and let’s be honest here. When it comes to pinning you down, you’d take it like a bitch in heat.”

Rhys sputtered and coughed out a laugh, face turning bright red, not at all prepared for the assessment Jack had given him. It’s not like he was wrong, but still. Definitely not the words he would have chosen. He was sure his face would be red until the day he died. He took a deep breath refusing to look Jack in the face until his heart stopped beating so hard. “I hate you.”

“Don’t lie. You love me, everyone loves me. Well everyone who doesn’t tries to kill me, but then I kill them so it all evens out.”

“Speaking of killing, I need a shower, I still have people in my hair.”

Jack laughed, “Oh yea, I almost forgot about that ginger cunt. To be honest her technique could have used some work.” He looked over at Rhys and smiled, “She looks good on you.”

“So gross.”

“You say that, but you're the one that got all jealous and called her a slut. Didn't think you had that in you Rhysie.”

Rhys made a disgusted noise and tried standing up, which he managed, although, slowly. “I wasn't jealous, just stating facts while I was trying to save your life, or did you forget that detail.”

Jack stood a bit more gracefully a lecherous grin making its way to his face, body slowly pressing into Rhys crowding him back towards the window arms caging him in on either side. “Why,” Jack asked letting his voice drop a few decibels, “did you want me to thank you properly?”

“Jack,” Rhys warned, “don’t.”

“Dawl, come on Rhysie cakes, I’m just trying to find out the truth here. Don’t you wanna see Jack on his knees for you? Sucking you down, maybe licking you wide open?”

Rhys’ face turned into a scowl, “I said don’t, Jack.”

“Don’t what exactly? Threaten you with a good time? I can beat the shit out of you, but “oh no, don’t threaten to fuck me Jack, my delicate sense of humor can’t take it,”” Jack mocked in his best impression of Rhys’ voice.

Rhys didn't answer and just let his hands fall on Jack’s shoulder looking up at him as innocently as he could before pushing him harshly away. “Back off, Jack. You might think you’re being cute, but you’re just being a prick.”

Jack stumbled back a few steps but his eyes were hard on Rhys. “What’s the matter, Rhysie cakes? Am I pushing your buttons? Fucking sure as hell can dish it out can't you, but when push comes to shove you’re just as pathetic as you always were. Still the same old Rhys with no backbone to speak of.”

“I’m pathetic?” Rhys asked sarcasm dripping like venom from his lips. “Do you ever even see yourself? Fucking trying to make me feel like shit to spur me into some kind of reaction you can come out on the upper hand of? I don't think so Jack. I’m not one of your bandits or little side projects, or even your pet. So I won’t be toyed with like one. Find someone else to amuse yourself with, I’m not here for your entertainment.”

Jack let his head fall back as a full-bellied laugh escaped him, “Oh that’s where you’re wrong. You and everyone else is only here as long as I find some kind of use in you, disappoint me and that ends. Usually along with your life. So of fucking course you're here for my amusement. What ever gave you the idea that you’re that special?”

“God you’re so full of yourself. It’s almost amusing if it was so fucking sad. It’s no wonder you're so pent up all the time, too fucking busy being shoved up your own ass no one else gets a chance.”

Jack smirked eyes narrowing as if Rhys had somehow said the magic word. “You think you’re so fucking clever don’t you? Well think again, kitten. You might be able to fool yourself, convince yourself you’re a better person, convince yourself that you’re above it all.” Jack was moving closer again, each step bringing him into Rhys’ personal space and he refused to let him see how much it was affecting him. “But we both know it’s bullshit.” 

At this Rhys was caged in between his arms again, back against the window, but this time he controlled his breathing, even if he couldn't control the speed of his heart at having Jack pressing this close to him. It screamed dangerous. “I’m not blind Rhysie, I see the way you look at me. Eyes watching greedily as I choke the life from another insignificant piece of shit who tried to take advantage of me. How they practically glowed with pleasure at the high you got from ripping that knife from your arm and stabbing it into that murderous bastard down in interrogation. You try to act like you better than it all, better than me for actually giving a shit about a few people, but you're not. I bet it just eats you up inside how bad you want me.” 

By now Jack was practically purring in his ear and it was taking everything Rhys had not to react to what he was saying, he couldn't risk it. He had to be able to keep himself in check, but with all the drugs and alcohol in his system that was becoming increasingly hard as every fiber of his being was screaming at him to give up and give in.

Rhys forced a snicker hoping it sounded authentic as he tilted his head back against the glass baring his throat in what he hoped translated as a taunt to how little a threat he found Jack. “God, I must really get under your skin for you to resort to these kind of games. Must be a new feeling for you not being able to intimidate and seduce your way into getting what you want out of people.” He paused letting the words sink in, “Oh, you’re pretty Jack, I’ll give you that one. Can't blame a guy for looking, but that’s where it ends. There’s this little thing the rest of the world has called self-control. Sure, I might occasionally think about shoving my dick down that throat to see if I can ever make you shut the fuck up, or even fucking you with my hands around your throat until you’re a wrecked and moaning mess under me, but that’s all because you’re a pretty bastard. That self-control thing I mentioned, the one you lack in impressive quantities by the way, stops me from acting on all that shit because, as you put it, the threat of a good time, is never gonna be worth waking up in the morning next to the likes of you.”

Jack made a noise too close to a groan deep in his throat and Rhys hoped to go he hadn't’ just made a huge mistake, he probably should have just kept his mouth shut. He was still in shock he had managed to get all that out without stuttering over his words like an idiot, thank god for small miracles, but this wasn't over. Unfortunately Jack had barely moved since he started and that sound was not at all the reaction he had been hoping for. 

“You talk a good game, cupcake, I’ll give you that,” Jack said tongue slipping out of his mouth to slide slowly up Rhys’ neck eliciting an involuntary shiver out fo the man below him. “But somehow I doubt you have the ability, the strength, the _self-control_ ,” he whispered breath hot against his neck, hand suddenly gripping his embarrassingly hard cock through his pants, and Rhys had to bite his lip to hold back a groan, “to back it up.”

Rhys was in trouble, big trouble, and he fucking knew it. Yea sure, another day, he might have been fine, maybe. He liked to think he would be, but as of now, feeling as good as he did, the sinful pressure of Jack's hand against his dick and hot tongue sliding against his neck, just no. Nope. He was gone, done for, and god dammit did he want it. He could stop it, should stop, he had to try, just at least one more time. Yea, just one more time, and then he could maybe not hate himself when this was over. 

“Jack,” shit that had come out way weaker than he intended. He tried again clearing his throat, “Jack don't..” but then Jack’s hand was pressing down on him again and Rhys should have been embarrassed by the way his hips pushed into the action trying to get more friction, but fuck if he wasn't just a completely shameless mess at the moment.

“Don’t what? Gotta use your words; tell me what you want, baby boy?”

“Don't stop.” Shit that was not what he meant to say. Like okay, he might have been thinking it but he had wanted to tell him to stop, whatever this was, because it could only end terribly. Jack was the most complicated part of his life and adding awkward sex to it wasn't his idea of a good time but…

Rhys’ train of thought was completely obliterated when he felt Jack's warm hand wrap completely around him pulling him from his pants. “Shit.”

“Hnn, that's more like it Rhysie. I don't know where your attention went but let's get it back to the here and now, eh?”

Biting back a moan Rhys kept his lip between his teeth. He wasn't sure if it was because he was under the influence or Jack's hand just felt that good, but it felt like everything was too much. Too warm, too sensitive, and he wanted more, needed more. 

Jack was busy sinking his teeth into the side of Rhys’ neck tasting the mix of blood and sweat and every moan he was dragging out of the kid music to his ears. Rhys was sure Jack was just eating this up considering his stance on control just moments before. He might be a hypocrite but at least it wasn't without gain. 

Hips thrusted up into Jack's hand and the Hyperion CEO tsked. “Ah-ah, looks like someone's getting greedy.” 

Rhys knocked his head back against the glass ready and willing to give himself over to Jack’s mercy when an interesting thought occurred to him. What if he didn't do that?

Cybernetic arm reaching out to wrap around Jack's neck and Rhys squeezed down, forcing the man’s attention on him. He wasn't disappointed, two warring emotions were crossing Jack's face, but Rhys didn't wait to see what won out and instead took the moment of surprise to gain the advantage, switching their positions and slamming Jack against the window. 

“You're cute Jack,” Rhys whispered breath caressing the shell of his ear, “but I don't like repeating myself. I'm not your pet or some toy for you to fuck around with, so how about we cut the teasing?” he asked, teeth biting at the ear before pulling away to meet Jack’s eyes.

The silence stretched between them and Rhys raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. Jack was pissed, he knew, loss of control or a sudden twist in dynamics wouldn't be welcome but he could also see how wide those pupils were blown, felt how soon the hands that were trying to pull off his cybernetic loosened and then clung for a different reason entirely. 

He watched with a smirk as those same hands dropped to tented pants, ripping open his belt and button with something just barely restrained. Rhys wasn't a very cocky guy, but seeing how he affected Jack and knowing he wasn't the only one riding this wave of need was definitely going to his head. It probably didn't help that he had audibly moaned when Jack worked himself free, unable to keep himself from thinking about the numerous fantasies he'd had about something very much like this.

Rhys eased up on Jack’s throat letting the man take in a heavy breath, teeth bared in a grin that said more than Rhys would ever want him to. “See something you like Rhysie? Can't tell me this isn't like some wet dream for you.”

Mechanical hand clamping back down on the CEO’s throat, Rhys scoffed. “You talk too much,” was all he said before slotting their hips together, eyes closing at the contact, loving that Jack was just as hard as he was. “Not that it looks like you're in any condition to complain yourself, _John_.”

The blissed out look on Jack’s face turned violent at the sound of his name, teeth threatening and a half-strangled growl coming from his lips. Rhys didn't doubt that had his hand not been clamped so tight around his neck he’d have immediately regretted _that_ decision. However, it just spurred Rhys on, this was who they were. All give and take but always in unequal measures. Always trying to take out the footing of the other, always pushing the limits and digging under each other's skin, driving them mad with both anger and want. Rhys wasn't sure if this level would have ever been reached between them, wasn’t able to quite wrap his mind around the possibility that anything Jack said would ever culminate into actions. He can't say he’s exactly surprised either, it was only a matter of time if it was ever possible at all. 

Rhys barked a laugh that turned into a groan as he took them both into his flesh hand smearing precome across their cocks thrusting against him in time with the movements of his hand. He gave Jack a breath before clamping down again grinding into him as he pulled a ragged moan from those harsh lips. 

“Look at yourself Jack. Look what you’ve gone and done now, letting the Atlas CEO put you in a state like this. Now who’s pathetic? Where’s all that control now, boss? Or is it _sir_ when your dick’s in my hand?” Rhys picked up the pace taking Jacks heartbeat under his fingers as a queue for both when he needed more air and how much he was getting off to the pace Rhys was setting. “God, I bet you’d fucking cream yourself if I started calling you ‘daddy’.” He felt Jack’s dick twitch at that and Rhys huffed a pleasure-laced laugh. “Fucking knew it, you sick bastard, and you thought I had issues.”

Jack's fingers pulled at his hair and Rhys wasn’t really prepared for it. He’d been so focused on the rhythm of his hips and not crushing Jack’s windpipe beneath his hand, that when his lips were suddenly meeting Jack’s he got startled. Artificial hand relaxing against Jack's throat and hips losing the motion for a second as Jack deepened the kiss pulling him in and under and then he was moving and falling and shit, he’d let Jack get the upper hand. 

He crashed to the floor with a clang as his artificial hand hit the ground but then Jack was on him and over him and straddling him; and it was Jack's hand that was around them now and Jack’s other hand around his throat and Jack’s eyes meeting his own and it wasn’t gentle or forgiving but harsh and violent and dirty and everything he could have fucking wanted. He couldn't breathe and he didn't care and Jack was mouthing off above him but he didn't give a fuck about that either because god he felt good, soooo good and then their was teeth at his neck and suddenly he was coming. Fuck, he hated himself for it but Jack’s name was on his lips and hell that was embarrassing. So much for self control, but also why the fuck had he waited so long to do this?

Jack was still rutting against him, his face looking utterly wrecked and Rhys still wanted, needed to see Jack just lose himself so he brought up his flesh hand and roughly yanked Jack's face towards his mouth in a clash of teeth and tongues and he bit those cursing lips until they bled and that was all it took. Jack was coming on a sigh of his name, fingers around his neck, squeezing down with a force that had Rhys coughing and wheezing and he was sure he shouldn't like that, but making the man above him lose control even for a second was worth it, so worth it. It was even better that no one could take that away.

Harsh breathing filled the room as the two men tried to catch their breath, Jack finally letting Rhys’ throat go and Rhys reflexively reaching up a hand as if he could feel the bruise already forming there. He held in a laugh as he considered how they would probably share matching necklaces for the next fortnight or so. He stole a glance at Jack as the man was running a hand through his own hair, it was a bit of an odd sight seeing as he still had almost all his clothes on but Rhys couldn't really bring himself to actually form the complaint.

“Fuck, kiddo. That was… huh.”

Rhys leaned back on his elbows. “Huh?”

Jack blinked and Rhys realized maybe the man hadn't known he’d been speaking out loud. He suddenly wondered if Jack ever blushed under that mask of his, because he sure as hell would have been, but with Jack he just couldn't picture it. “Just thinking about what you said earlier, you know, before you passed out but after I broke your nose.”

“I'm drunk and covered in come, please remind me.”

“I don't remember the specifics because, if it escaped your notice, I'm also drunk and covered in spunk, but it was something about me being an artist and you my masterpiece. You were being a sarcastic asshole.”

Rhys smiled with his teeth, all cocky arrogance and knowing how utterly debauched he must look. “A _clever_ sarcastic asshole, thank you very much. What about it?”

Jack rolled his eyes leaning over him one finger trailing down his bruised nose. “You weren't wrong. I think I rather like you all bruised up like this.”

Rhys reached up to trail a finger on Jack's neck where it was already starting to darken. “I can see the appeal.”

Eyes smoldering Jack took Rhys’ chin between his fingers and thumb, “I'm glad, because if you ever call me _John_ , again, in any setting, I will add a sea of red to all this blue. I will gut you without a second thought and hoist you up by your entrails and hang you in the Hub of Heroism as a lesson to anyone who thought they could fuck with me. You might be a work of art pumpkin, but don't force me to make you the main exhibit.”

Rhys swallowed audibly, unable to see an ounce of deception in those blue and green eyes. “Noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! you made it through that mess. I hope you liked how everything went and you kind of have a better idea of the power dynamics at work between our two devils. Comments/Kudos appreciated, and feel free to bug me on [Tumblr](http://www.princeinky.tumblr.com) about rhack and this fic in general.


	5. Redemption & Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the life of CEO Rhys and some of the secrets he's been keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. But here's an extra long chapter for you, something like 9K or around there. Happy V-Day y'all, and if you don;t have a Valentines, either do I so hmu. : )

After Jack’s very clear and direct threat towards Rhys’ life the two CEO’s found themselves in a slightly awkward position. Rhys had flushed when he felt the pressure of Jack’s lips touch his forehead before watching him jump off and grab his abandoned shirt from the bar wiping himself off before throwing it on top of Rhys. 

“Asshole.”

Jack finished straightening his clothes and readjusting himself in his pants before rewarding Rhys with a sarcastic grin, “Maybe next time, kiddo.”

“Oh yes, because I was definitely propositioning you right after getting off. Makes total sense.”

“Well I see that stick in you ass has firmly been replaced.” Jack rolled his eyes as he watched Rhys stand up and slide his black pants back up the impressive expanse to his legs to his hips. “You always this unpleasant after an orgasm?”

“Only when it’s with you.”

“Hnn. Well, aren't I the lucky devil?”

Now it was Rhys’ turn to be cocky, smirking as he sauntered back over to the bar with Jack’s forgotten whiskey bottle. “I don’t know, you tell me?”

“Oh come on princess, begging for compliments? That’s beneath you.”

Rhys bristled that his question had backfired on him but shook it off. “I don't need to beg for compliments, especially from you. I do remember what your face looked like as you were coming on top of me. Asking was a courtesy.”

Jack’s face dropped and he sighed letting Rhys take the win on this one. “Don’t do me any favors, sweetheart.”

Rhys yawned, he really needed a shower and a few hours of sleep, preferably alone. “So how long should we be expecting you here? You do have the override code for the elevator to get to your suite correct?”

“Sorry to burst your bubble but I can't stick around and play house. Thanks to your lovely contribution, I have a prisoner to transport in a few hours, so I won't be staying, or needing the code.”

Rhys felt like he'd been slapped. “What?”

“Did I stutter?”

Rhys clenched his fist. “No, you did not fucking stutter. I’m asking what the fuck you think your doing with Zero? I thought we’d agreed to use him for R&D.”

“I don't recall agreeing to anything,” he said running a hand through his hair. “In fact I don't think there was much discussion at all. You gave me _my_ murderer and then tried to tell me what to do with him.”

“Oh don’t be such a cunt. You know what I thought, what the fuck do you call this? Why not just fucking tell me? I’ve put plans in place, money and resources into R&D since you got here so we could start working on stuff as soon as we finalized the details.”

“That’s hardly my problem, and you're the one that said it was a gift. As in mine. At that point I didn't think I had to report to anyone about what to do with my own property.”

Rhys flexed his fingers, what the fuck kind of bullshit move was this? “You do when you have an alliance with the goddamned CEO who gave you said gift. When I had assumed we had an agreement on this based on your reaction, coupled with the fact that you haven’t murdered him yet.”

“Again, not my problem,” he stated too casually for Rhys’ liking. “You assumed, you definitely should know better than to do that shit with me. I am far from predictable and I am far too many steps ahead of you to dumb it down for your puny brain to understand. Alliance or not, he’s mine now, and you can either learn from this or make it personal.”

Choking down the urge to swing at the smug asshole across from him he just swallowed. “Fuck it, whatever. Just take everything, squander it, murder him and get nothing but self-satisfaction out of it, see if I care. Fucking idiot.”

“Who the hell said I was gonna kill him? I mean I am, but who said I was gonna do it right away?”

“So what? You’re just gonna take my ideas and slap a Hyperion label on this, spin it and everything that comes from it as yours and fuck everything I’ve done to get this guy to you. Not because I had to, but because I thought you deserved it. Go fuck yourself Jack.”

“If you could stop being a little bitch for twenty seconds you’d realize I never fucking said you were getting kicked off the project. Plus it hardly counts as a gift that _“you thought I deserved,”_ if you're aiming to gain something from it. Smart move, but I'm the one that taught you everything you know, so you can cut it with the smug attitude”

That one gave Rhys a pause. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with this information, and when it came to Jack, as he just mentioned before, he was learning to try not to assume anything. That probably wouldn't stop him in the long run though, surviving Jack was a task in of itself, but figuring him out was always hit and miss. His mood swings happened violently and frequently. The only constant thus far was the fact that Rhys had yet to find anything that had stopped Jack from letting him have second chances. This was equally as intriguing as it was worrisome. 

“No more games Jack, tell me what you’re getting at.”

“Do you really think I’d keep my best guy off a project this big? Jesus kiddo, learn to fucking chill.”

Rhys pinched the bridge of his nose, urging himself to calm down and try to ignore the fact that Jack was the biggest pain in the ass on the planet. Sleeping with him had obviously been a mistake, because if this was how it was gonna be afterwards he’s not sure any orgasm was worth it. Didn't matter how pretty his cock was, Rhys already had a headache. 

“Fine,” Rhys acquiesced, removing himself from the bar and sinking into the leather couch he sometimes napped on. “How exactly do you see this happening, since apparently I’m only here to accommodate you and your needs?”

“God, is there a school you went to to get a mouth like that? Because I swear to god you’re the only person I keep alive that can keep me in such a constant state of confusion.”

“Huh?” Rhys was not sure where he was going with this, probably nowhere good. That wasn’t exactly how he thought that sentence was going to end.

“Yea. I can't ever decide whether to punch you, wrap my hands around the pretty neck, or fuck you into submission. They’re all rather appealing if for different reasons.”

And there it was. “Well you’ve already managed to do two point five out of three of those today, let’s shelve that last one okay, champ?”

Jack grumbled. At the obviously satirical pet name or that he dared decline a good fuck from Jack he wasn't sure. Though he doubted he’d let it go forever, he was sure it would come up again eventually. “So Zero, what are we doing, or rather, what do you want me to do since he _is_ yours now.”

“I’ll need you to come to Helios obviously. Didn’t think it was rocket science, though to be honest I’d expect you to understand it even it if was with that computer coded brain of yours.”

Rhys sighed at the lack of helpful information and just decided to wing it. “I’ll hand pick some guys to send with you. There have been a few working on design and project ideas I started them off on yesterday. I’ll write up a quick draft of what I expect and that they are to report to you until further notice. I’ll wake Jules and tell her to send out E-Echoes to the selected staff, then hopefully get some sleep. Does that work for you?”

“Sure thing, cupcake. Might wanna try to work in a shower before that sleep though. You’re looking a bit crusty theses days. I’ll expect you in about two weeks for the check in and you can do that summit meeting from Helios since we have the nicer rooms for it anyhow.”

“Holy shit did you just actually just remember a meeting I scheduled, in advance? What is the world coming to? Do orgasms usually result in ultra high brain function with you?”

“Wouldn't you like to know? But Jack doesn’t kiss and tell.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, and changed the subject before he could dwell on the sudden nauseous feeling that had settled in his stomach. “Is there a reason why were doing this on Helios in the first place, or just another one of your whims?”

It was Jack’s turn to sigh. “Listen kid, you’re smart, but god I friggin can't believe how stupid you are sometimes. You do realize we are on Pandora right? Like, the death trap of a planet where everything and everyone tries to kill you. We were literally attacked just a few hours ago, I know I make a mean distraction, but com on. This shit planet is nowhere to keep someone like our buddy Zerpo, or whatever the hell his name is, even you have got to see that,” Jack said taking a seat on the coffee table opposite him. “Speaking of how did you and your minions catch up to our kingslaying compatriot?”

Rhys just barely suppressed the need to roll his eyes. Only Jack would refer to his death as actual act of regicide, which was just as hot as it was ridiculous, not that he ever planned on telling Jack either of those things. “You do remember how I had a plan in place to take Helios down had you decided to betray me right? Like sure he might know Pandora better but he’s a crafty assassin. If I can figure it out, he sure as hell can. As for the other I'll have to tell you when I get to Helios, it's a long story, and we got shit to do.”

The CEO across from him seemed to dissect his words but didn't comment on it if he thought Rhys was lying. “As if that whole thing would have remotely worked. You just can’t beat the Handsome Jack that easily.”

Rhys just smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Guess we’ll never know will we?”

  


* * *

  


Nearly two weeks passes in a blur of preparations and getting R&D whipped back into shape after losing some of their top scientists to Hyperion in order to co op on the Zero project. Rhys had had to temp in a dozen or so interns from Eden 5 and 6 but he knew he'd be lucky if he actually hired even 3 of them. Atlas was... It couldn't afford to be lenient. With threats lurking around every corner it was more often than not that at least two of every twelve interns would be a corporate spy. Most of them didn't really even care about Atlas, they all had hope to eventually get sent up to Helios to get a shot at Jack, literally. He was worth a lot of money dead if any of the posters were to say anything about it. 

Research and Development was by far the biggest set of labs they had at Redemption. It being the main Atlas facility and his home slash base of operation, they often dealt with a lot of sensitive material. With all the shredding that went on there the facility was basically clean as they could burn almost all their own waste to produce more energy. It was an unexpected precedent when he took over the base, a good one, but unexpected. Apparently Opportunity had also burned it’s own waste, it was a surprising fact to think about. Considering how badly it failed and who had caused it’s destruction well, Rhys had to admire Jack’s restraint. Zero had fucked him over big time. 

Heading down to the main part of R&D in the elevator Rhys hacked the com from his Echo eye. “Good morning Atlas, you’re ever adoring CEO Rhys here, and this is your fair warning that I’ll be down to check on progress today. On all R&D so don’t think any of your are getting off scot free. I’ll be taking leave to make my rounds to Compromise, Helios, and Arcadia over the next week or so, and when I come back it will be only a day or two before we’re integrating citizens. 

“I know this is distracting, for many of you this means seeing your family for the first time in years, very exciting stuff I’m sure. For others, there’s always next year, this is just the beginning, but I expect excellence. I swear to god if I come back here and shit has gone to hell and projects have been delayed, and I see an ounce of evidence that you thought it would be cool to slack off, I won’t be showing mercy. Opening day is our day to prove that this was possible, that we are more together than any other company alone. So if any of you fuckheads think I’m prepared to let anything slide because I’m _not_ Handsome Jack, think again.” The sound of a ding echoed over the com signaling Rhys had arrived to the main floor, Rhys adjusted his tie. “I’ll be seeing you all very soon.”

Stepping out of the elevator Rhys was greeted by some second year intern practically groveling at his feet telling him that he was supposed to lead him through the floor, but Rhys waved him away. “I think I know my way around one of my favorite sectors, thanks for trying, I guess.”

It was like swimming through a sea of eyeballs and tension, both clinging to him like water in a pool. He loved it. There was just something to be said about being both feared and respected, he wasn't as bad as Jack, and they all knew it. He was tough on them, but he rarely had anyone killed that didn't honestly deserve it. In fact all of the deaths on his hands were blatant betrayals, and he wasn’t sure if the reason you killed had a place on the morality spectrum, but it did to him, and he guessed that’s what mattered.

The Research and Development team was split up into multiple sectors. He sometimes called them levels but in all honestly there wasn't really any stacking except in the individual departments themselves. They were all interconnected but actually situated either next to one another or below heading into the underground. It was actually pretty complicated but he could hardly complain, security was more important than seemless transitions through departments.

The first sector was basic weapons research, mostly the development tech coming up with ideas them trying to implement them etcetera. It was on the first floor because that was the only floor that had access to the secure outdoor base for testing. Mostly weapons, but occasionally shields if they were feeling ambitious.

Nothing too interesting was happening on the first floor. They had a small team of four Maliwan devs helping develop and implement some new elemental prototypes, so far it was going well, but he had thought the same thing with Dhal before he'd had to air drop them. 

He made his rounds as was expected of him, double checking on the Maliwan team just to make sure they knew he wouldn't put up with anything while he was gone, he had people he knew would do well in charge but he wanted them to be aware he wasn't just going to forget about them that easily. 

The second level was robotics and cybernetics. Rhys probably spent more time here then he should looking over and keeping an eye on the latest tech and dev ideas. You might say he took a personal interest in the subject given his arm and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. He offered the same benefits to his employees that he had had Should they be willing to test out new products and enhancements by way of exchanging one of their real limbs for artificial ones, they would get the part for free and then be under contract with Atlas for X amount of years. Obviously having to turn in performance reports and bug issues was mandatory, but he liked being ahead of the game, testing was just a part of that. 

As he walked through the department, he said hi to a few people here and there. He was actually on first name basis with more of the cybernetics department than any other in Atlas. He got a few monthly upgrades to his unit every month and was often down in assembly tweaking his own arm. Not like he was going to let anyone else touch it, well besides Jack, but Jack pretty much did what he wanted anyways. It’s not like it was an often thing, but the prototype he now wore was a gift from the man anyhow. He’d given him two since he met Jack. One when they first took over Helios, and the other right before he left for Pandora. 

It had taken him less than a day to find the tracking protocol and backup physical tracker attached to the limb. It had taken him a week to feel brave enough to try to crack and and an additional two to actually succeed without alerting Jack. He let the program run naturally for the most part, but there were just some things Jack couldn't know about and on those days he’d take a few hours aside and reprogram it to simulate activity around the base. The physical tracker was a bit tricker, but he found out soon enough if he really didn't want Jack knowing what he was up to he could attach it to Dumpy and program the drone to follow the path he set in the hacked tracker program so they matched up. Finding out how this all worked had been complicated at best, but it was the way it had to be. Jack would never trust him without it, he didn't know how to. Not that Rhys could blame him entirely, not that he should entirely either, but that was neither here nor there. Everyone had secrets. 

Level three was genetics and biological engineering. They definitely were the twitchiest bunch. They often worked closely with people from robotic and cybernetics and you could easily see the two departments roam throughout the levels bustling two and fro trying to get shit done. Rhys was pretty damn proud. 

Genetics and biological engineering worked mainly on digistructing technology, medical enhancements, and cloning. Not that Rhys let them actually clone people, he wasn’t Jack, but they often tried to figure out exactly what Nakayama had been doing and how he achieved such a realistic AI, one that was could be so completely oblivious to his own artificialness. If that was even the right word for it. 

Rhys had been tempted to make his own clones if he was honest with himself. Not for the same reasons Jack had, but more or less out of curiosity than anything else. He could think of a few uses for such a thing, but in the end Rhys had always set the idea aside. He knew what had happened to Jack’s clones, and honestly he thought it was probably more trouble than it was worth. They were real people, they just shared a face, not a brain, which is where it got confusing, and also where he thought Nakayama had been onto something. 

The department as a whole gave Rhys the creeps. They all seemed to have that look like they never took a day off and hadn’t probably not seen anything but artificial light for way too long. He knew this not to be true but there was just something about the department that made them all look a bit like thralls. It wasn't like genetic cloning was all they did either. Genetics was a complicated thing and bioengineering was a delicate process, maybe it was all that squinting through microscopes. After making his way through the department he didn't stick around to chat. 

After that there was animal testing. It was only on smaller Pandoran wildlife, mostly countermeasures against poisoning and trying to domesticate skags and rakks, it was the smallest unit on Atlas, and only had a small team of trained professionals. They all seemed more like dog sitters than scientists, but he guessed that’s what happened when you put a bunch of animals lovers in a room together. 

Those were the main departments of R&D, theres were a few sub sections, like general innovation, people turning out ideas and plans, blueprints etcetera. Security development, to make sure they were up to date, programming, finances which wasn't in R&D but he still had to go check on them at some point. Overall he managed to make it through the different sectors mostly issue free, he’d only had to fire a handful of people who hadn’t made their deadlines but security was already escorting them either off the premises or to the shuttle to head back to their respective home planets after signing a rather dubious non disclosure agreement. 

After Rhys had become CEO of Atlas he quickly started to realize why Jack just killed people instead of firing them. Firing people was a lot of fucking work, not only that but depending on which department they worked for, said employee had access, knowledge, and inside sources to fuck them over. Killing them, well, it killed a bunch of birds with one stone, but he had reminded himself that he wasn't Jack. That while people should know he could kill them and would if they did screw him over, he would offer them that chance first. However much of a headache it caused him in the meantime. 

He left the building feeling particularly accomplished, he had some more business to take care of up in his office, but other than that he was just about ready for the trip to Compromise. He was headed for the main building when a security officer waved him down.

“Yes?” he asked, eyebrow already raised expecting his time to be completely wasted. 

“Sir. The prisoner in interrogation has given up some information, the officer stationed with the nurse suggested I come find you as they could not reach your com. Y-your secretary would not patch them through.”

Rhys sighed through his nose. What the actual fuck Jules, you have literally one job. “I’ll have to deal with her later. I’ll head right there, you can take the rest of the day off.”

The security agent's eyes widened a bit. “Yes sir, thank you sir.”

As Rhys walked away from the woman, he could feel the smile pulling at his lips. He’s not really sure what he did to make people react to him in such a way. He knew he’d done plenty of intimidating shit, but he always wondered which one it was that made everyone seem to go weak at the knees around him. It could just be that there was always the threat of Handsome Jack coming down on all of them, but he somehow doubted it was that, or at least _just_ that. He prided himself on everything he had managed to do to turn this place into what it was. Jack may have helped, but at the end of the day it was still his baby. 

It took longer than he'd like to admit to get passed all the security and protocols to get to the interrogation lab that was holding their would be assassin. He entered the room ignoring the 2 mandatory guards inside and knocked on the two way glass. It didn't take long after that for the two to enter the room. 

Derek and SC-8591 looked as if a stalker had chewed them up and spit them out. Both of them had blood up to their forearms, Derek had a smear slanting across his now impressive stubble, eyes alert but the bags under them told a different story altogether. He couldn't help a bit a pride at their disheveled appearance, he could remember a time when he had matched their expressions, though it seemed so long ago. Well, he thought again suddenly remembering what his face had looked like after Jack was done with it just a couple weeks prior. It had at least been awhile since it was caused by hard work and not someone losing their all too short temper.

“Well you guys look like rakk shit.”

Derek spoke first running a hand through his hair, then looking horrified as he realized he’d just caked it with blood. “I- we’re sorry for the inconvenience.”

“No,” Rhys laughed, “don't apologize. You guys are doing great work, and I’ve heard absolutely no complaining. Keep this up and you’ll not only be rich but have the promotion of a lifetime. You make me happy, I make you happy, that’s just how I do business. We’ll talk more about all that after this guy stops needing supervision. Now,” he said turning towards them about to ask what they had called him in for but them he turned to face the other guards in the room instead. “Hey, guys, we're all having a moment here, scram.”

He would have laughed at how quickly they scrambled to their feet if it wasn't so sad. “Don’t go too far,” he yelled after them before waiting for the door to click closed once more. Turning his attention back to the two in front of him he gestured to the table. “Let’s sit and then you can tell me, what it is you’ve called me down here for.”

All three of them take their seats, Rhys at the head of the table, SC-8591 on his right, helmet finally coming off to rest on the table next to him, and blue-haired Derek to his left. He tilted his head a bit when he realized he added the identifier to the kids name, but waved the thought away, it wasn’t important. SC-8591 was a bit different than he anticipated. Older for one, about Jack’s age, good-looking but in a rugged sort of way, dark hair, green eyes, rough stubble against square jaw, he shook his head before he could get caught staring. Settling in he passed an expectant glance to the two of them. 

The two shared a look and they way the officers eyes softened had Rhys wondering if he’d inadvertently played matchmaker by pairing the two of these guys on this assignment together, the thought made him smirk. He’d definitely have to follow up on this at some point. Eventually Derek gave in with a sigh, “So after the week he’s had our patient is starting to wear down, physically and emotionally. While he’s given a bit of information, how reliable it is, could come into question. Torture can work, but we don't want him to break or else he’ll just start spilling nonsense getting us nowhere.”

Rhys shook his head and looked towards mister green eyes, “How many times an hour are you applying the knife?”

Two-” the man cleared his throat, “Two sir. It was more at first but as the week went on we lowered it a bit to try and conserve his time. We also let him eat and sleep as you asked, he’s the pinnacle of health, well, if you ignore all the scars.”

Rhys noted the small smirk to the officer's mouth and suppressed an amused sound. Oh, he may have created something here, this guy, reluctant as he was at first was now enjoying his job. This could work for him. Plus if the way Derek was looking at him was any indication, he was enjoying this just as much. He had to pat himself on the back, things were working out better than he could have hoped. Now all he had to do was keep “feeding” them and BAM, trained and loyal interrogation specialists, and/or lackies willing to watch his back when he needed them too. He’d read a behavioral study at some point that suggested asking people to do small favors for you actually increased their positive perception of you. So after this whole thing was over he could maybe start them on the small personal favors train, he had just the project in mind he needed reliable people for. This was just the beginning. He gave them his attention once more. “What did he say?”

Derek shifted, uncomfortable. “Apparently the woman who stabbed you was the head of the operation. She was dating the bartender, or maybe they were just sisters, he got kind of hard to understand there at the end.”

Rhys suppressed a laugh storing the information away to bring up to Jack later. He was gonna be so pissed. Making out with a bandit, it was priceless. “Where is this bartender? Another cell or did she die on scene?” 

SC-8591 cleared his throat and Rhys swung his attention to him. “Well, uh, sir,” the man said swallowing roughly, “That’s the bad news. She’s gone. She wasn’t on the list of the dead and the cells are mostly empty. We sent out some officers to question Atlas survivors and they agreed that they saw her there that night, but no one can seem to locate her or know where she’s disappeared to. She just kind of vanished.”

“So,” Rhys started as calmly as he possibly could. He could feel every nerve in his head going off, the tension in his hands and body language rising with the anger, “what you're telling me is that this was an inside job. Not only that but either A, one of their goals was to get Jack alone, or B, distracted long enough to start something. Now our only prisoner is going insane from the amount of torture we’ve been giving him that this information could be unreliable, but also the fucking bartender that is responsible for this shit happening in the fucking first place is MIA? Is that about the jist of it?”

The two men responded in unison. “Yes sir.”

Rhys slapped his authentic hand on the table making them jump. He adjust his tie and took a deep breath, “”I thought I told you fellas to call me Rhys.”

Derek looked over at him a fake but cute smile plastered to his lips. “That you did s-, uh, Rhys. Just not used to the informality”

“It’s fine. Honestly, this is just… exactly what I didn't need today.”

At this Rhys stood and held up a cybernetic finger telling them to wait as he walked over to the door and wrenched it open to poke his head out into the main hall. He pointed to the first agent he saw, “You.”

The poor guard looked so confused and slightly worried that it might actually be him being addressed by the CEO, too bad he was correct. “Yes you. now stop staring and pay attention. Bring me the head security officer. I don't care if it’s his day off or his daughter's birthday, I need him here now. If he’s off planet tell him he has an hour to be on a one way shuttle back. If that is the case I’ll need you to report back immediately. You get all that?” 

The guard nodded and took off down the hall and Rhys reentered the room. trying to will himself not to punch anything or anyone. “Okay so that’s being taken care of.” He faced the table, “What was this bartender's name?”

“Carrie, Carrie Springs. We have people in the archives already pulling her files.”

That name sounded too familiar. A cold sweat suddenly broke out on Rhys’ neck and he had to flex his fingers to try to keep from going completely stiff. He hoped to god he was wrong. “Good. Thank you. As for our friend, I guess we better close shop. Tell me, is there any recuperating him with proper care and drugs?”

Derek shrugged. “It’s possible but everyone reacts differently to torture. He could be thankful or vengeful, it depends on his personal willpower, but it won't hurt to try. Though I would suggest somewhere a bit more,” and he looked around with a frown, “accommodating.”

“You guys are in charge of him so I’m leaving this to your discretion, you’ll have free roam of the R&D medical enhancements facilities should they be working on something of interest. Set him up somewhere he’s not going to escape, insure proper security protocols and make sure no one without the proper security level gets even close to him. You don’t have to be there twenty-four seven, but there needs to be a constant stream of security. If what I think is going on is actually going on you won't be on babysitting duty much longer. If anyone gives you any trouble just tell them you’re in fucking charge and if they really want to push it, you can call me and I can fire them. Or you could just shoot them in the foot if they get too mouthy.”

SC-8591 nodded. “Sounds good. Thank you, Rhys.”

“Ah. Yeah, speaking of me, go to payroll later and they’ll give you your new badges, your new room keys, and you’re hazard pay for the last two weeks. The rest of your raise should show up on your next paycheck, you guys are moving up in the world. I don't have an official title for you guys yet, we’ll have that meeting when I get back. I’ll be gone for the next week, maybe a bit longer, so I’ll need you to keep me informed. Send emails daily and Echo if it’s an emergency. Until then, either go back to work or take some paid leave, I don't care as long as you’re still checking in on prisoner numero dos. Also, make sure you have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

Derek tilted his head. “Room keys?”

“Yes, of course, new units to account for your new positions. You’ve done good work, you deserve it. Though I do ask you to be settled into your new places by the time I get back. I’m sure I’ll have something else for you to work on by then.”

With that there was a knock on the door and head security agent Harding was walking in, arms behind his too straight back. “Easy there big guy. No need for all that, this isn't the military, though it probably could be if I needed it to.”

Harding relaxed a bit and bowed his head making Rhys roll his eyes but it was pointless at this point. If this was how the guy wanted to do business Rhys would let him. “I was told to report to you ASAP, sir.”

“Yes, good. It seems we’ve had quite the security breach. First the assassination attempt two weeks ago, obviously, and now for some reason, and hopefully you can tell me why this is,” he said taking a step closer to the man, “why the fucking hell I’m just finding the fuck out about Carrie Springs!?!”

Harding looked visibly startled back pushing himself flat against the door. Rhys didn't let up. ”You see Harding. You’re supposed to be my head security agent, _head,_ agent. Not deputy, not vice, but the fucking head. I pay you to be the god damned best at your job and this is fucking unacceptable that we had to wait two weeks for the damn tortured prisoner to open his mouth for us to realize she wasn’t accounted for. So let me run through your fucking job for you because you don't seem to know how to do it. A, you fucking find out what happened at the scene of the crime, B, don't contaminate evidence and take account for everything, all the dead etcetera, C, you find out who all was there then talk to the survivors find out if they knew anything, figure out who was supposed to be there, try to match up the inconsistencies, and fucking D report back to me. Now you can see why I’m getting pissed off, because how could you fucking forget the goddamned bartender when the fucking scene of the crime is in her goddamned title?”

Rhys spun around to the two men behind him, “SC, you work security at the moment, now you tell me, and be honest now, do you think this oversight is an acceptable mistake for the _head_ of Atlas security to make?”

The man looked horrible and literally petrified, not the scared kind but just so completely unmoving Rhys had to wonder if he was even okay for a second. When he saw the man start to breathe again though his patience snapped, “Speak!”

“No, no. Not really.”

“And you Derek? What do you think?”

“I don't work in security,” he said voice barely above a whisper, “but it seems like the kind of oversight that should have been avoidable.”

Rhys returned his attention back to Harding, “See? He doesn’t even work in security and he thinks it could have been avoided, so does my good pal SC here. These two, they have been working nearly nonstop for the last two weeks to get this information, and you, what have you been doing since the attack? Please enlighten me to how this oversight even happened this close to opening day?”

For the first time since Harding had entered the room he was given the chance to speak. The man in question seemed to swallow thickly before chancing to look up at the Atlas CEO. “I have no excuse sir, it was an oversight. It won't happen again.”

“Damn straight it won’t happen again. This is exactly the kind of incompetence I can't abide by, it’s called doing your damn job. It’s fucking security, not exactly genius level thinking I’m asking of you here.”

“I’m sorry sir.”

“I’m sure you are now that you were caught slacking on the job. Everyone’s always sorry after the fact. And let’s be honest Harding, this isn't exactly the first time you’ve fucked off on a job. Open and closed case you probably thought. Of course people want to kill these assholes, it’s not as if we can say it’s the first time, right? Well it looks like your time has run its course, buddy. The real question is what I should do with you. I could have you killed but you didn't actively do anything to me personally so that seems a little over the top. I could give you to Jack but, let’s face it, no one really deserves that.” Rhys twisted his mouth up in a something that ended up being more snarl than smile, “Well Harding, tell me, what do _you_ think I should do? What should your punishment be?”

Harding’s eyes grew even wider if that was possible, sweat visibly accumulating on his forehead. “M-me?”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Yes, you. Tell me what punishment fits the crime? I’ll be the judge.”

The poor guy actually looked like he might piss himself and Rhys was actually beginning to start to feel sorry for him, well, that was at least until the man slumped to the floor a minute later with a thud. Rhys just pulled a face, head tilting curiously to the side, “Well that’s a first.” He turned to face his associates, “Have you ever seen that before?”’

SC-8591 spoke first. “I think he fainted.”

“Of fucking course he did dumbass,” Derek interjected, “it’s not like he died of fright. At least I hope not.”

Shrugging Rhys clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Either way, that was a new one. SC, you ever wanted a job as head of security?”

There was a pause at this and Rhys suddenly wasn't even sure he had said anything the room had become so quiet. Eventually the security agent shook his head. “No. Thank you sir, but I much prefer the position I’m in now. Limbo it might be, but it’s temporary and I have to admit a certain, fulfillment in the work you have given me thus far.” Rhys didn't miss the way SC’s gaze shifted to Derek for a moment and that’s when he decided to have a little bit of fun. 

Taking a few steps closer to Derek than was strictly necessary Rhys gave the blue-hair cutie his complete attention. “You remember your orders right?” Derek nodded and Rhys could see the way the kid's throat constricted below his defined jaw line. “Good, very good. I’ve got to say, you’ve managed to get my attention, not such an easy task. I rather hope I’m not disappointed by what I find.”

Derek seemed at a loss for words until he realized he had a functioning mouth once again. “Uhh me too sir, I-I mean Rhys. I mean, me too Rhys. I wouldn't want to disappoint you.”

Rhys chuckled letting his eyes drift down to the kids plump, and soft lips, at least he assumed they were soft, and while this was all kind of a joke, he couldn't help but wonder if he was right, huh. “You’re cute kid, I’ll give you that,” he says with a glint in his eyes before turning around to find a slightly jealous looking security officer, but Rhys pays that no mind. Instead he reaches out to SC-8591’s face gripping his chin between his fingers getting his full attention, “you both are.”

The two men completely speechless Rhys walks towards the door, “I’ll be hiring a new head of security and let them know of your new job descriptions. You guy’s will have your hands full and I’ll leave a written copy of your duties with payroll. Though if you rather share your new quarters together instead of separate that can be arranged, just let them know your… preferences. I’ll be checking in with you three when I get back. Toodles.”

  


* * *

  


All in all it took Rhys most of the rest of the day to get all his affairs in order before he was ready to take the chopper to Compromise. Checking in on various projects and running numbers had been the easy part, it was revamping security that had taken most of his time. He’d had to fire Harding, obviously, and after dealing with all _that_ paperwork he had to run interviews because it wasn't exactly like he could leave Redemption in such a state. 

After about six cups of coffee and a headache only drugs could sedate, everything seemed to be in order again. E-Echoes had been sent out to all Redemption personnel to be on the lookout for the infamous Carrie Springs, and to arrest her on sight, and alive, by any means possible. Additional security measures had been added and others sectors on complete lockdown until he was back. It was all a big pain in the ass, but in the end all necessary and worth it. 

With Loader Bot by his side they entered a chopper and headed out first thing the next day after some well fucking deserved rest, if he did say so himself. A business trip it was sure, but seeing Vaughn always had a kind of calming effect on him, and he knew with the way the last few weeks had been going he needed way more of that in his life. He also had been neglecting his best friend as of late and needed to remedy that as soon as possible. After the disaster at The Red Skag he'd called Vaughn once to make sure he was okay but that was it. He'd been in CEO mode since then and dealing with all the aftermath, trying to get shit ready for all this traveling he was going to have to do, and fix security on top of it. He was a shitty excuse for a friend, and yeah maybe that was being a bit hard on himself, but he also knew Vaughn deserved better. 

Loader Bot beside him always came with his security entourage, one because they actually liked each other and two, _(which he suspected was more reason than any)_ , he would get to see Gortys again. He wasn’t really sure what kind of programming made LB the way he was, but the bot had a knack for making friends and he little robot wasn’t any exception. 

It hadn’t taken very long to make it to their destination. An hour by chopper wasn’t that bad of a ride and it gave them an unprecedented view of Pandora that Rhys found he was actually quite fond of. Rhys had always found beauty in parallels, opposite or no, it was probably why he was also drawn to Jack if he was honest. That line between power and danger was heady and much like the landscape of Pandora, Jack was just as lethal. 

As soon as his feet hit the ground he was engulfed by a hug from his friend and tiny robotic arms around his leg with a screech of, “RHYS, it’s soo good to see you!” The smile on his face after was natural and he returned the gestures easily and without malice. It was kind of crazy how different he was already just by being here. He was aware he had a switch, many in fact, and this one just allowed him to tap into the old Rhys he used to be. He found he missed it, but not so much he would give up everything he had for it, he liked the new him too, and in the end he was just glad he didn't have to completely give up either side of himself. 

“Hey buddy, long time no see.” Vaughn looked up at Rhys, allowing the taller of the two to sling a friendly hand around his shoulders as they walked leaving the two bots to get reacquainted behind him. 

“I know, I know, I should have came sooner. You know what it’s like though, shit never stops piling up.”

“Don’t I know it. You’re the one that gave me this gig remember, not that I’m not appreciative of that or anything, but damn if I ever complained about working in finances. This shit is twice the work.”

“Yeah, but it’s all ours. We make our own decisions, I mean it’s kind of nice not really having to answer to anybody, right?”

Vaughn grinned a bit wistfully. “I”ll give you that one. I mean the pressures way up there, but at least were not scared of losing our jobs anymore. We are the bosses now.”

“Damn straight. So tell me, what's first, business or pleasure?”

They entered the main lab, and Rhys remembered that this was also the place they they had found the first pieces of Gortys, well that and the first time he’d met Jack, but those were conflicting feelings just on principle. Since then Vaughn had turned the lab into his own personal office. It was nice, and kind of surprising because after the whole eyeball thing he thought Vaughn would shy away from the place but he pushed the thought aside, better not mention it just in case. 

“Well,” Vaughn said activating the lock on his office door and initiating the signal scrambler, “what all do we have to take care of while you're here? Speaking of how long are you here anyways?”

Rhys sighed sliding his hand along the chrome surface of a desk, “Not as long as I’d like. Three days, then I have to head to Helios.”

“Jack?”

“Yeah, let’s just say things went a little screwy last time he was at Redemption.”

“No shit Sherlock. Attempted assassinations generally do that.”

Rhys chuckled, “Not with that. There was more involved and I may have gotten a bit mouthy and you know how Jack is,” he said pointing towards his still slightly discolored nose. “Plus that gift I got him was moved to Helios which is a new project all on its own and from the business side of things it’s gonna take a bit to sort out exactly how were going to go about dealing with the cargo involved.”

“I don't know how you still manage to hold a flame for that dickhead. I mean yeah, sure, the alliance is super beneficial, and we can worry less about him killing us in our sleep, but…” and Vaughn stopped mid sentence tilting his head at Rhys,” Oh my god are you blushing right now?”

“What, no. Why would I be blushing. There-There’s absolutely no reason for me to be blushing you're just talking about normal stuff and I have no reason to be blushing about anything, nope.” Vaughn just stared at him tapping his foot against the concrete floor. “Please stop looking at me like that.”

“You slept with him didn't you. Oh my god you slept with Handsome Jack! You can't even deny it, look at your face. Why, I mean how, I just, you know what I don't wanna know.”

“That’s a--”

“I mean are you stupid?” Vaughn interrupted. “Like, fucking christ Rhys, talk about flirting with death. You’re gonna get yourself killed, or worse.”

“Calm down, bro. It was just a thing, it's not gonna happen again. We’d had too much to drink and I was full of tranqs. It just kind of happened, and then it was over, no big deal.”

“So he took advantage of you? What the fresh hell Rhys? And don't give me that crap, you’ve pinned over that guy since our Hyperion days, it can't have just been, _nothing._ ”

“No, no, no,” Rhys interceded before Vaughn could get even more worked up. “It wasn't like that, I was fully coherent and capable of making my own decisions. I just make bad decisions when it comes to Jack, you know that.”

“You think? Christ Rhys” he said shaking his head, “and after he fucked up your nose? What’s wrong with you?”

Rhys leaned against the desk head in his hands. “Fuck if I know Vaughn. I can't help it, like part of me doesn't even want to. But I know it’s dangerous. Fuck. I know better than anyone how dangerous he can be. And what are implying anyways. I’m fine, Vaughn, it wasn’t like an emotional thing at all, that I can promise you.”

Vaughn sighed at his friend, not even remotely getting the appeal. “TMI bro. I mean it’s fucked up, but not just because it’s Jack you know, bu--”

“Don’t,” Rhys cut him off before he could continue. “Don’t, I know, okay, I know.”

“I mean I know nothing “happened-happened,” but still it’s a little messed up. I know how you felt about him. Feel about him? It’s not like he feels any different either.”

“Don’t,” Rhys paused, knowing Vaughn was making perfect sense but it still not making a difference in how he felt. Was it fucked up? Sure, but it was what it was. “Just don't say anything to him, okay? Timothy, doesn't have to know, and it was a one time thing with Jack anyways. Heat of the moment and all that. No reason to hurt him over spilled milk.”

Vaughn walked over and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. “It’s not like you owe him anything, either of them. You don’t belong to anyone, no matter how complicated the situation is. It’s not like any promises were made, so don't get yourself tied into knots about it. Sorry I said anything bro. I just worry about you.”

Rhys gave him a forced smile. “I know. How’s everyone doing anyways? Haven’t talked to any of them in ages.”

“They’re good. They ask about you a lot. I think Fiona misses fucking with you more than actually missing you but you know how she is. Sasha and August are doing well, engaged now. Moxxie continues to try to corrupt Tim but well,” he said sort of looking sheepish and letting the sentence fade a tad awkwardly. The unsaid words, _he still has a thing for you_ , hangs between them. “He’s safe though, and that’s the important part. Athena takes Fiona under the wings more often than not, teaching her the ropes of being a Vault Hunter.”

Rhys grins at this but also remembers he has to catch his friend up on the Zero situation sooner rather than later. “Really? She getting any better?”

Vaughn shrugs. “Yes and no, but I only hear the funny stuff so it’s hard to say.”

“Hey,” Rhys says nudging Vaughn with his elbow, “thanks for keeping tabs on them for me. I know how dangerous it is.”

Vaughn just nods. “We all know how important it is to keep Jack from knowing about Tim. The less he knows the better. Plus we’ve all kind of got a soft spot for Jack’s other half, he’s way less of a dick.”

“Well that’s because he’s not Jack. Though it sure as hell wasn't for a lack of trying.”

“So,” Vaughn said clearing his throat, “I promised Tim I’d ask though I told him it was unlikely I’d get an answer, but he wanted to know when your next visit was gonna be.”

Rhys was silent a beat too long and Vaughn took that as an answer. “That’s what I thought. You know it’s almost been a year, right?”

Rhys’ eyes widened at that. “Jesus, I hadn’t realized.” He sighed. “Tell him, tell him I’ll be down after Redemption has its grand opening. I’ll need to make sure Jack’s busy with something and the press was about as good of a distraction as any.”

A small smile met the other man’s lips. He knew how precarious the situation was and how there wasn't hope for any real relationship there. It was hard on both of them, but they were good people and Vaughn just wanted them to make the best of a shitty situation. “Good to hear.”

“Now, if were done digging into my personal life, tell me what we’ve got on the Vault of the Traveler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo... the plot thickens. And I promise it might seem love triangley but it's gonna be for reasons and stuff gonna happen, and I just really like flirty Rhys tbh. Zer0 and Vault stuff coming up next chapter so if you were looking forward to that, you don't have to wait too much longer. As always if you see any major mistakes that need my attention message me or give me some love on my [Tumblr](http://www.princeinky.tumblr.com) Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Love you guys


	6. Not Much of a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Vaughn get some much needed face time. Jack is impressed and Rhys is covered in blood. (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOoo, long time no see? Yeah, I'm the worst but I have a good excuse. I'm moving to Florida. So it's been a lot of packing and stressing, and making plans, but good news is I leave tomorrow morning, so life should (SHOULD) get back to normal soon, and I should (SHOULD) have more time to write, but we'll see. It is summer and I am the mother of a 4 year old who's loves the outdoors.
> 
> HUMONGOUS thanks to the lovely and illustrious [Daria](http://bearded-protagonist-enthusiast.tumblr.com) who beta'd this mess for me into something reasonably readable lol. Grammar is forever my enemy. You are the best dear lady. 
> 
> And last but not least we have some amazing art inspired by this fic. Here is [Atlas Rhys](http://suis0u.tumblr.com/post/143052496838/wip-i-wip-ii-wip-iii-hyperion-poster-boy) by the very talented [suis0u,](http://suis0u.tumblr.com) I am flattered beyond all measure.

The flash of teeth Vaughn gives Rhys is promising, “What about the Vault?”

Rhys punches him lightly in the shoulder, “Don’t play coy with me, Mr. head of Vault Technologies.”

Vaughn backed away, mock rubbing his shoulder where Rhys punched him, “I don't know what you’re talking about Rhys, maybe Jack broke more than just your nose.”

“Oh you wanna play bro?” Rhys asks moving forward, arms stretched out at the ready. 

“Careful bro, I only play to win,” and with that Vaughn feints to the left before dashing to the right, but Rhys is right on his heels. They circle the small room a handful of times before Rhys and those damn long legs of his trip Vaughn. Before he can hit the ground Rhys has him in a headlock digging his knuckles into his scalp.

“What was that, did I hear someone say they play to win?” Rhys says, sarcasm practically dripping from every word.

“Ow ow ow, come on bro, watch the hair. Okay okay you win.”

Rhys let’s go with a laugh, watching as Vaughn desperately and in vain tries to fix his hair without the use of a mirror. “You should be disqualified for cheating.”

Rhys just grins. “And pray tell, why exactly is that?”

“Those damn legs. Gives you a freak amount of advantage over those of us who are a bit vertically challenged.”

“Is that so? And what exactly are those abs of yours then? Seems like unsanctioned body modification to me.”

“And your arm?” Vaughn asked with a smirk playing on the end of his lips.

Rhys moves towards the table to the right of the room and sits, “Touche. Now come and tell me about the Vault before I have to kick you ass again.”

Vaughn grabs a file from his work desk before sitting opposite Rhys. “You don't give up do you?”

“You know me better than that. Is it really that surprising after all this time?”

Vaughn deflates a little, “Not really, I mean no worse than us stealing ten million dollars and booking it to Pandora anyways. I still can't believe we did that sometimes.”

Rhys just snorts, putting a hand up, “Don’t remind me. I’d rather not think about every bad decision I’ve ever made.”

“Can you really call it a bad decision though?” Vaughn asks seriously. “I mean look at us now. We got everything we ever wanted and more besides.”

“Can’t really argue with that. Just wished it all would have happened a bit more smoothly, I guess. I can't say I’m unhappy with how it worked out.”

Vaughn nodded. “So,” he said sliding the file over to Rhys, “this is what we have so far.” Rhys’ hand reached for it but Vaughn pinned the document to the table with his hand pulling his friends’ attention to his face. “I warn you, it isn’t much.” Rhys just nods in understanding, pulling the file from Vaughn’s grasp. 

Vaughn had been given the “esteemed,” position of head of Vault Technologies at Atlas. Jack had tried to put his foot down that it was a bad idea, but Rhys had been adamant. He wanted a close eye on the Pandoran division and the Gortys project. He trusted Vaughn and Vaughn wouldn't let Jack do anything completely underhanded, at least with anything they were able to get their hands on. As for what he did on Helios, that was another matter entirely. 

Not that Compromise didn't have Hyperion stooges working for them. It was a necessity, the whole Alliance made sure Hyperion and Atlas were seemingly projecting the image of equality and well, compromise, on all fronts. Not that that wasn't the case, but it certainly wasn't seamless, and Jack certainly couldn't be unconditionally trusted. The Eridium mining incident, not to mention a handful of others could be proof of that. 

Either way, Vaughn had done a good job. He’d been given access and clearance to do all the research and development he needed to get where they need to concerning all past and hopefully future Vault endeavors. Granted it had only been possible since they found the info on the Vault of the Traveler via Helios when Rhys was still acting CEO. Jack and him had gone through a lot on that station and finding the information is what made a lot of what they had achieved now possible. At first Jack had only the memories up to the point Nakayama had programmed him with, which Rhys would never quite forgive him for, not that the whole program was fucked up to begin with. Reteaching Jack his own dubious history had not been an easy process, and that was putting it lightly. The Helios database had been full of every decision Jack had made, every executive order given and executed, every deal he’d signed off on, every back stabbed, his death included. 

Unfortunately, Vaughn gaining such a prestigious title within the company left Rhys rather more alone than he was used to. He always had someone. It was just kind of how his life worked out. Right out of college he got that internship at Hyperion. He met Vaughn on his first day and Yvette came into the picture about a year later. Funnily enough she used to date Vasquez’ brother, which is kind of how they all met.

After that obviously came his time with Jack and then his year as acting CEO. Which honestly felt like a damn decade with all that happened, but that’s neither here nor there. Vaughn stationed at Compromise and everyone else kind of spread all over the map, Rhys realized he was kind of alone, and even this short time since he arrived lifted a weight off his shoulders he never really realized he carried until it was gone. 

Looking over the file Vaughn had handed him was a different story entirely. At least his friend hadn’t been lying. It was disappointingly bare, filled to the brim with information they already knew. Information everybody already knew thanks to the shit that went down with Vallory back on Pandora. No doubt things were going to get more and more intense once they started to officially set a date to go for the Vault again. He was sure Pandora was teeming with people just waiting for those magic words, could practically hear the contracts being signed, the Vault Hunters and other bandits gunning for them all once again. It was absolutely thrilling. Too bad it was all easier said than done. Rhys sighed as he tried to gather his thoughts, fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s not really all that bad is it?” Vaughn asks, voice coming in at barely a whisper.

“No,” Rhys says, shaking his head as if that would make what he had to do next any easier. “It’s not that. I’m just going to have to do some things I was hoping I wouldn’t have to resort to. Plan B’s and all that. I swear every step we take towards being ready to open this damn thing we have to take three back. And Jack… urgh” he spat, grinding out his name like it would somehow ease his future dealings with the man. “Don't even get me started on him. Let’s just hope he doesn't find out. Let him keep hunting Lilith and Maya and staying out of our hair.”

Vaughn tilts his head. “I mean, I understand the words you're saying, but I have absolutely no idea what your refering to. Keeping secrets again?”

Rhys chuckles, “More like ideas. I wasn't sure what would happen. I mean, it’s good that we know Jack has the Vault Key, even better that we have Gortys in which this wouldn't be possible. Plus now we know how to use her defenses to our benefit. She can copy neural pathways and extract information based on personal experiences and talents. This obviously indicates that Gortys is more than just a beacon, while we can't be sure until it happens I’d bet money that she’s meant to do some kind of offensive or defensive damage to the Traveler,” he said, a proud and almost fatherly gleam in his eyes. “Right now it’s more a matter of charging the key, which I don't think Jack, and to be honest we, are really willing to wait till the damn thing charges naturally. Which means--”

“Which means we need a siren,” Vaughn finishes. “There’s not a siren in the galaxy that going to willingly come within 1000 feet of Handsome Jack.”

“Exactly,” he said looking down at the file in his hands. “Good work Vaughn. Especially with the Gortys schematics.”

Vaughn nods, but his eyes pierce Rhys with intent. “So? What’s the plan, what are we going to do? Hunt the remaining 4 sirens?”

Rhys smiled, “Before I get into it, are you sure you want in on this? It’s risky with a capital R”

“How risky with a capital R we talking?”

“Death. Painful agonizing death. Possible dismemberment. 100% chance of pissing off Handsome Jack if and when he finds out. You know, the usual.”

Vaughn just shook his head. “Sign me up bro.”

 

 

The plan as it was, wasn't really much of a plan so much as a to do list at the moment. It was as need to know as you could possibly get, and if Rhys couldn’t succeed at his one task on Helios, the whole idea wouldn’t see the light of day. It’s not like he could just ask Jack for what he needed, no, no, no, that was… well, he’s not sure exactly what would happen to him, but it wouldn't be pleasant. 

“And you’re sure getting Zero involved is a good idea,” Vaughn asks again for about the hundredth time. “I mean he’s kind of an assassin, and didn't you say he fell off the grid for like years after we saw him during that whole Fiona-Vault Key fiasco?”

Rhys rolls his eyes. “I did, and I’m about as sure as I can be.Taking all the evidence into consideration I’d say Zero is exactly where he wants to be.”

“What do you mean? What evidence?”

Rhys chews on the inside of his lip. Well, it wasn't like he had any physical proof. “It’s a gut feeling, bro. The fact that he’s never even been captured successfully before screams at my nervous system. Not to mention the fact that some of my guys not only made it out alive, but completely unharmed. Yeah, sure, a fair amount were killed but no, this is definitely something more. I just don't know what yet.”

Vaughn didn't seem convinced. “I mean wouldn't the next logical conclusion be he’s after Jack? And didn't you just hand him over practically gift wrapped? Which makes sense if you’re trying to get Jack killed,” he pauses, eyes lifting to meet Rhys’, “you aren’t trying to get your boyfriend killed are you?”

“Ew, gross, don't call him that,” Rhys said making a face. “We’re not, it’s definitely not like that, and no. Believe it or not I actually kind of like Jack alive. He’s good for business.”

“At least if you're not Pandoran.” 

“True enough. He’s good at what he does though, and to be honest killing him is the last thing I would want.” Vaughn gives him a pointed look. Rhys sighs.

“Oh would you stop it with that already? For business reasons, damn. Look, if Jack dies I’m the obvious choice for his successor, and to be honest it wouldn’t even be that hard. But I don't want that. Atlas is enough of a pain in the ass on its own. I couldn't imagine trying to run both at once without completely absorbing Hyperion and/or Atlas into the other, and I’ve worked too hard to get Atlas’ name on the map as a separate entity from Hyperion altogether. Merging would negate all the work I’ve done.” 

Vaughn just smirks, “Oh yeah, separate entities, eh. Tell me was that before or after he fucked you?”

“Vaughn!”

“What? I’m just asking. Wouldn't want to confuse the company boundaries now would we?”

“For fucks sake I get it, you don't approve. I don't know how many times I can tell you it was a one time thing, but I promise you it was.” He pauses for a moment as an entirely different thought occurs to him, “And what do you mean before or after he fucked me? Just because I’m,” he looks down at himself, “well me, that I’d just let him have his way with me. Jesus, I know how I look but it doesn’t mean I’d just lay down and take it.”

Vaughn raises a skeptical eyebrow, “I think you and I remember our internship very differently. And are you trying to tell me Handsome fucking Jack rode you? Like not that there’s anything wrong with--” and at that point he just breaks off laughing, leaving Rhys scowling after him, arms folded over his chest. 

Rhys waits a beat, “You done yet?”

Catching his breath, Vaughn nods, hands clutching his stomach. “It’s honestly not a bad thing, bro. Stereotypes suck, I just, I can't picture it and when I tried it was just the most comical thing,” he catches a glimpse of Rhys’ face, “and I, I think I should just shut up now.”

“Ya think?”

“Sorry, dude.”

Rhys shrugs, he wasn't even mad, he knew sleeping with Jack was a bad idea to begin with. “And for your information, nobody fucked anyone and that’s the last thing I’ gonna say on the matter without a shit ton of liquor in my system.”

“Now that,” Vaughn says, slapping the table with his hand, “is something I can help with.”

***

The next two days we’re pretty normal all things considered. Well as normal as things can be at an Atlas facility. Rhys made his rounds, looked into security just to be safe after the fiasco at Redemption, told Vaughn to be careful and maybe think about having one of the guards teach him some basic hand to hand combat. “Not that I’m exactly trying to get you even more buff then you already are,” Rhys said as the headed towards R&D.

Vaughn waved him off. “Oh don't act like you haven’t got your own muscles forming under that Atlas suit. No way with all the running around and shooting you’ve done hasn’t yielded positive results.”

Rhys pulled a face. “Well as it turns out my body hates me. No surprises there. I can say I’ve toned up a bit, but I’d have to pull some serious dedication to get the definition you've got going on, and I definitely don't have the time for that. Though I will say the muscles in my arms aren't looking too shabby, accuracy has increased too.”

“Guns man, who knew?”

“Right? Kinda glad Jack made me learn how to shoot now. Certainly came in handy during that gunfight at the bar.”

Stopping at the elevator Vaughn looked up at his friend, “You know you're kind of a badass now, right?”

A snort left Rhys’ nose. “Me? Hardly. I feel like I’m in over my head 99% of the time, if this is what being a badass feels like, it’s highly overrated.”

Vaughn shrugged. “I’m just saying man, we’ve grown into this so it might not seem as big of a deal, but old us would be terrified of who we are now. We have a ton of power and resources at our disposal. You’ve created and are executing a plan to go behind Handsome Jack’s back just to get access to a Vault via manipulating a Vault Hunter to do your dirty work. Not to mention the mountain of lies concerning Jack himself.”

“Okay, okay,” Rhys said, stepping into the elevator. “You may have a point. But it’s not like I’m actively trying to get myself killed. Jack’s just, with him some things are better left unsaid. You know how he is.”

Vaughn nodded. “I do. Don't get me wrong I understand why we’ve had to do things the way we’ve had to do them but I--”

Cut off by the sound of his Echo com, Vaughn gives Rhys an apologetic look before answering. “Hello? Oh it’s you. It doesn’t _mean_ anything. Well that sounds like a you problem. Maybe you shouldn't be so sensitive. Heh, you know it. You did, did you, and how exactly did you hear that? Mhm. Naturally. Okay fine, but not because you told me to. Whatever.”

Vaughn nudges Rhys with his elbow and holds out his Echo to him. “She wants to talk to you.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, “Just put it on speaker.”

“ _Rhys? Rhys, are you there?_ ” A very familiar voice rang out. 

“Ah, my dear Fiona, and to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“ _Oh don't pull that Atlas President shit with me buddy, it’s not like I’m doing you any favors or anything_.”

Rhys made a face at the com, “I was kidding, but since that concept is obviously to high brow for you maybe we should dumb it down a bit?”

“Children,” Vaughn interrupted, “stop the bickering. Fi, you obviously called for a reason.”

A small huff can be heard over the line before she gives on and addresses her concerns. “ _We heard a rumor you might know where Zero is_.”

Rhys’ eyes go wide but manages not to let his concern come through the line, “And if I had? What’s it to you? Who exactly is this ‘we’?”

“ _The usual. Some of the other Vault Hunters would pay for the information. He has some things to answer for, not sure what exactly, but apparently falling off the grid has the other guys a bit spooked. Zero is anything if not efficient, and with no high caliber targets being found dead they think something’s up. Something big_.”

Teeth clenched Rhys took a deep breath. “I can't give you all the details over the phone but I was planning on a trip down there for a visit after I get done my business tour and the Redemption opening.”

“ _So you do know something_ ,” she said, voice a bit too pleased for Rhys’ liking. 

“You could say that. But in return I need you to make sure I can talk to a few people while I’m there. I have business, and as always willing to pay.”

“ _I’m sure something can be arranged. Names?_ ”

“Athena, Springs, Tim, and Moxxi.”

“ _That’s quite the list you got there. There something I should know about._ ”

“Nope,” Vaughn and Rhys said at once, high-fiving immediately after realizing what happened. 

“ _You guys are insufferable. Anyways, have Vaughn contact me when you’re about to come, I’ll make sure everything is ready. And Rhys?_ ”

“Hmm?”

“ _You get Vaughn hurt and I’ll kill you. And believe me, it’s not just me you’ll have to worry about._ ”

She clicked off before Rhys could answer and he gave his buddy a skeptical look. “What was that about?”

Vaughn shrugs noncommittally, but Rhys just places a hand on his shoulder to keep him from leaving the elevator that had actually stopped on their floor some time ago. “Bro?”

“It’s nothing, now we’re gonna run late if we don't get a move on.”

Rhys followed the short man out of the elevator and let him get all of five feet ahead of him before he stopped in his tracks. “So you and Fiona?” He called out after him, making Vaughn’s determined steps come to a halt. He turned around. “What, no. Don't be ridiculous.”

“It’s obviously something,” Rhys says softly. “I’ve known you how long?”

Vaughn closes the distance between them so they’re only a good foot apart. “Really. It’s nothing. There was some flirting with her and A-haha, um, anyways, it’s not anything. I won’t let it be.”

Rhya leans up against the wall looking down the hallway to make sure they’re still relatively a safe distance away from anyone looking for gossip. “Okay first off, we’re you just about to say August? And if so I thought he and Sasha were a thing. And secondly, why the hell not?”

Vaughn sighed, mirroring Rhys’ posture on the opposite wall. “It’s complicated. Fi and August, they don't really know about each other and Sasha as far as I know is also unaware of, whatever the situation is. Awkward, what it is is awkward. They just kind of happened. I mean I’m kind of you’re biggest PR manager when it comes to people who still don't really trust you or Atlas’ intentions. And that’s pretty much anything to do with Pandora and Pandorans as a whole. So being on the Echo with someone all the damn time, and it just kinda became a thing. But it’s not _really_ a thing, if that makes sense.”

“Not really, dude. Like, I’m trying to wrap my head around it but it sounds like a thing that should be a something.”

Vaughn is rubbing the back of his neck and pacing now, and Rhys just kind of let’s him gather his thoughts for a moment. “There’s not really a nice way to put it so I’m just gonna lay it all out on the table, okay dude?”

Rhys nods, a knot forming in his gut.

“It’s because of you. And before you freak,” he says holding out his hands as if that’s all there is stopping Rhys from jumping to conclusions, “it’s not like that. You’re my best bro but I’ve never really thought of you like that. Well not since we were interns, but we can _not_ talk about that awkward confession another time. Why did I just say that?

“Anyways,” Vaughn said with a shake of his head, “let’s pretend that didn't happen. But I mean it’s because of you, and your position, and my job, and what we do. We’re constantly doing the most dangerous shit, literally on Handsome Jack’s constant radar. You especially, even more so now that you guys, fu, uh, “ Vaughn stops at the look Rhys is giving him and swallows, “ after you, um, consorted?” Rhys just rolls his eyes. 

“Jack’s still under the assumption you’ve lost contact with Fiona and Sasha after the events on Helios, he’d shit a brick if he knew you were on good terms with Athena and Moxxi. Not to even mention what he’d do to you if he found out about Tim, when he finds out about Tim, because hiding a person from Jack just screams the inevitable. He fucking has no idea we all consort and plot behind his back on the regular, and not to mention what’s gonna happen if we can pull this next plan off. It’s just too dangerous dude.”

Rhys made a considering sound in his throat. “It’s always dangerous. I mean, just knowing them is dangerous, you being in a relationship with either of them, or both isn’t going to make it any more or less dangerous.”

“No, but it will hurt less if something happens.”

Rhys folded his arms over his chest, “And then what? You sit there and regret never doing anything about it. Because we both know how that’s gonna end up.”

Vaughn huffs. “You have a point but your forgetting the critical point.”

“What’s that?”

“You aren’t a good guy anymore. I mean yeah, you’re a good guy, one of the best in my opinion. But that’s really only if you fall on a certain line, and if you had to betray Fi or anyone else you need to have a free enough conscience to do that without worrying if you’re gonna wreck my relationship. Even more so over something that could potentially save your life. I won’t make you choose between my happiness and your life. Everything is too close, too easily broken. I can’t be a part of that. So keeping my heart out of it, it’s honestly the best way to go about this.”

And finally, Rhys was speechless. He couldn't say anything, and Vaughn knew it. Fuck, he hated that he was right, and it left a distinct bad taste in his mouth. Inner voice sounding too much like Jack at that moment, praise coming from those saccharine lips about how far he’s come to even get to the point that this conversation was happening. 

When he turned his head to look at Vaughn again he was at the elevator, hand on the back of his neck. “I-I’m gonna go up to the office and lay on the couch for a bit. You don't really need me there to tour your own facility. I’ll catch you later Rhys.”

His artificial hand raised and waved as he watched Vaughn get on the elevator. And that’s when he knew the guilt was a lie. Out of sight, out of mind, and maybe that was part of it, but Rhys, he was happy. He wondered for a second if it honestly would make a difference if Vaughn was in a relationship with someone if it came down to the wire, but he knew it wouldn’t, and he suspected Vaughn knew that too, and maybe that in the end is the part Vaughn couldn't handle. 

* * *

 

Rhys had spent pretty much the rest of his visit at Compromise in a room with Vaughn while they poured over tomes and called experts in different fields to come up with pretty much plan a through z of how to get Zero not only the info he needed, but also break him out, however temporarily, without anyone knowing. Even more importantly, without knowing what kind of security Jack had set up. He had to get into that paranoid head-space Jack kept and try and hope they had thought of a plan for every possible scenario. He hoped it would be enough.

Now standing in the Helios docking bay, oz kit slowly draining as he made his way to the entrance, he wondered if this all was a good idea after all. Granted, it was better than not opening the Vault, or waiting and hoping Jack would get lucky and catch Lilith or Maya anytime soon. Still, risky with a capital R as it was, he just hoped he could pull it off. 

Vaughn had volunteered to come to Helios to help, which if it was anyone else but Jack he would have taken him up on. But knowing Jack like he did, it would be a bad idea. Seeing an unscheduled person visit, even if it was with Rhsy would set of Jack’s alarms. He’d be even more glued to their asses, which was the exact opposite of what he wanted in this situation. No, it had to work, he knew what he was doing, plus by the end of it all, Jack might even be impressed. 

It was a short walk to the elevator from the entrance and then before he knew it he was pressing in the well known security codes for Jack’s office. It looked as it always did, covered in Hyperion yellow, honeycomb patterns lining the walls of Meg’s secretary suit. He waved as he passed not even bothering to stop. This had been once upon a time been his home, and it was really something else to still be able to walk around the familiar halls like he owned the place. Kind of a hard thing not to let go to your head when you used to be a little more than a small fish trying to swim your way to the top of the barrel. 

The familiar sight of a recently dead body slumping to the floor greeted Rhys as he opened the doors to Jack’s main office. He paused taking a moment to make sure Jack saw him before approaching, “Ah honey, you didn't have to go out of your way just for little ol’ me?”

Jack wiped his hands on a handkerchief before throwing it on the unfortunate idiot dumb enough to cross Jack on the floor. “Oh you know how it is, cupcake,” he said too sweetly, “it’s the small things that make it last.”

“Hmm, cute,” he said making to step over the dead man, but then he had to do a double take, a smile threatening to creep over his face. “Oh now Jack, this is just sloppy,” he said bending down hand skimming over the pulse point of their neck letting his artificial hand register the vibrations from the albeit weak heartbeat “he’s still alive. You should really stop playing with your toys so much before you kill them. Let me help you with that old man,” and just like that his hand clamped down with such force it tore the throat open, arterial blood spraying all over him and quickly pooling onto the floor. 

“Now who’s sloppy?” Rhys heard Jack say as he grabbed the previously tossed handkerchief and started wiping down his hand, his outfit was beyond saving.

“What can I say Jack, it’s been awhile since I really got to sink my claws into anything.”

Jack crossed his arms, doing all he could not to look at all affected by the display, but Rhys knew him only too well. The defined line curving down the CEO’s jeans telling him all he needed to know, not that he’d say anything. “My eyes are up here, kitten.”

_Well shit_. Maybe next time he should remember the look away part of being observant. “I’d say sorry, but we both know I’m insufferably stubborn that way. Plus, can you really blame me? I mean, I’d like to be flattered, but to be honest I wasn't sure if it was me or him that caused that. Not really sure I want to know thinking on it.”

“Oh getting jealous already, Rhysie?” 

“You’ve gotta actually want something to be jealous of it, Jack.”

“Oh look at that, kitty’s got claws,” Jack said, chock full of venom with maybe a hint of lust. It was always hard to tell with Jack. “Someone definitely got back on that high horse after getting a little rated R with the boss. Tell me Rhys, is this the part where you try to tell me it’s all about self-control again?”

Rhys huffed out a sigh. “I might be close, but I’m not perfect, Jack.”

“Did you come in here just to antagonize me, or is there an actual reason for your visit?”

“Oh you know, just thought you’d miss me if I was gone too long,” he said finally making his way past Jack to sit on the edge of his desk. “You know why I’m here, what I’m wondering is what mister dead over there did to earn your ire.”

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and maneuvered himself around the blood puddle to sit in his chair, thus making Rhys turn around on the desk just to face him. Which he did, but he could tell Jack didn't appreciate him sitting indian style on his desk, not that it mattered as they both knew it wasn't worth the petty argument that would ensue just to remove him. 

“Pissed me off. Same old shit Rhysie, you know how it goes. It’s been a long ass day.”

Rhys nodded, understanding only too well what that meant. He didn’t feel sorry for the guy lying on the floor at all. Anyone willing to do something stupid enough to piss Jack off deserved it. Jack was bloodthirsty, but he didn't just outright kill everyone without reason. At least not anymore.

“I’ll bet. Does Jackie want a back rub to make him feel better?” Rhys asked in the most patronizing voice he could muster. 

Jack frowned. “Okay one, never call me that again, I _will_ shoot you in the leg. And two, that sounds great actually,” he stood and slid a bunch of shit on his desk a few inches to the left before turning around and sitting on the edge expectantly before Rhys could say much of anything. “Alright, get to work, kiddo.”

Rhys did his best to let his displeasure show through his voice, “You know I was kidding.”

“I sure do. But now you’re not, so hop to it.”

Rhys’ mood visibly sagged nearly as much as his shoulders, “Am I to infer some implied threat if I refuse?”

“See, this is by far your best quality. I spent so much time locked up in that brain of yours, you can interpret my threats before I even have to waste my breath on them.”

Rhys rolled his eyes and stretched out his fingers. “Well if I’m doing this at least take off some of those layers, at least the top jacket, my flesh hand won’t be able to get through nearly any of that shit.”

Jack sighed like he was irritated but said nothing and started to strip down, and down, and down, until he was bare chested and Rhys was totally not holding his breath and oh my god, this was evil. Jack was toying with him and Rhys was _not_ going to let him know it. Fuck that. If it’s games Jack wanted to play, Rhys would play. In fact, all in all it might be a good tactic to keep Jack distracted on with his own game instead of any ulterior motives Rhys might be up to. 

Settling back down in front of him Rhys pursed his lips but said nothing as he let his hands fall onto Jack’s shoulders. “So you come here often?”

“Shut up Rhys.”

“Maybe if you say please,” he said, but Jack didn't respond. Warm flesh and cold metal worked together to eased out the knots in Jack’s back, starting from his shoulders and working his way down. If he maybe got a little second hand enjoyment about being able to touch Jack in this way without having to take his own clothes off then sure, it’s not like anyone had to know. And if maybe those little grunts and moans of pleasure he knew Jack was purposely letting himself make were totally working, it’s not like Jack had to find out. 

Slowly the man in front of him drooped forwards and Rhys let his hands slide up to the back of Jack’s neck digging in his thumbs to release the tension before sliding his digits up into Jack's scalp not at all enjoying the feel of his hair through his fingers. _Not at all._

“That shouldn’t feel that good,” Jack half mumbled out just barely audible enough for Rhys to hear it. “Should kill you for touchin m’hair.”

“Should I be worried for my life?” Rhys asked softly. 

Jack huffed and Rhys could tell he was smiling, “Only if you stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Thank you Thank you, for all your love and continued support. Especially your patience through this brief hiatus I had. Apologies. Come and say Hi and rant about this fic on my [Tumblr.](http://www.princeinky.tumblr.com) Comments and Kudos, as always, are encouraged and welcomed.


	7. Foundations Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rhys lays the foreground for some plans and Jack is a poked hungry bear. Also intro to Zer0's new posse of scientist(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... where so I even begin. At least it's not dead and abandoned? I'm so sorry about it being almost a year since my last update. Sad thing is most of this Chapter was already written before I had my (near) year-long hiatus. I have trouble multitasking my hobbies. School, drawing, video games, writing, etc... It's usually a pick two kind of thing and after school I rarely want to put work into other things, but hopefully, I can find my notes for thing and really start writing again. I've missed it. Sorry again, feel free to yell at me in the comments.

Rhys had some thinking to do. He was back at his place on Helios, body slumped across his couch. He’d left Jack asleep in his offfice hours ago and he gathered R&D was going to be told to fuck off until morning, which honestly, he wasn't complaining about. If anything it gave him more time to think about what exactly he was going to do about, well, everything. But mostly about what he needed to do, versus what he was starting to want to do. Hell, maybe if he played his cards right he could do both. The trick was not getting caught, good thing he knew more about Jack than most. 

See the thing about Handsome Jack most people don't realize is that he’s mostly run Helios and pretty much every other aspect of his life on a reward system. Not that it’s a hard equation to solve, just most people are too busy cowering in fear to realize what’s right in front of them. You do what he wants and you’re golden, benefits galore. It’s when you don’t that it become an issue, and the bodies start piling up soon after. Nobody said it wasn’t the most fucked up reward system in the galaxy, but then again it was Handsome Jack, he comes with that special breed of fucked up by default. 

Thankfully there are a few exceptions to this rule, but let’s be honest, those come few and far between. Luckily for Rhys, he was one of those exceptions, and that was going to come in handy for the next part of his plan. Vaughn and him had adjusted for nearly any variable, and while Vaughn had detested this particular idea the most, Rhys couldn’t say the same. In fact once he realized the game Jack was playing, he was down right looking forward to it, not that Vaughn had to know that, at least not yet. 

Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on how one looked at it), he was going to need a little help.

***

White light flared behind Rhys’ eyelids and he squeezed them shut with a moan. The harsh light from Jack’s office poured over him while his teeth bit into his lip attempting to suppress any other noises that might try to escape him. Fingers digging harshly into his thighs made him realize that might have been the wrong decision and let out a full fledged moan as the suction around his cock increased. Rewards, rewards, rewards. Gods he loved Helios. 

The fingers on his thigh loosened and dipped down to spread him open. The image he'd held of the way Jack would look swallowing him down was probably enough to push him over the edge on its own, but he wanted to feel what those fingers could do.

The top half of his body was spread out over Jack’s desk, his hands gripping the edge as he felt the first finger trace his hole. He shuttered, okay so maybe this specific scenario hadn't crossed his mind, but if Jack wanted to play games Rhys could play games. He wasn't in the position to complain anytime soon.

When the first slick finger pushed passed his ring of muscle he choked. This was different, everything was going a lot more delicately than he'd imagined. Only like three other people besides himself had had their fingers in him before, but this, this was new. The fingers were slimmer than he'd thought they’d be but holy shit was that not a bad thing. They pushed and curled and pressed in all the right ways and a litany of, “ohgodohgodohgod,” was all that made it past his lips. If he was a betting man he’d say these fingers had done this before.

Of course that was about the time Jack walked in. 

Rhys heard him before he saw him and he'd be lying if he'd said this wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping for. He could not have planned it more perfectly, and if the look on Jack’s face was just for a split second left unguarded well, he'd take that as a bonus.

Unfortunately the fingers inside him had stilled upon Jacks entry, as did Rhys’ impending orgasm. He could work with this though. Tilting his head back to look directly at Jack he delivered an award winning if not a slightly salacious smile. “Well hello there, Handsome.”

Jack crossed his arms, eyebrow raised high as he schooled whatever emotion he was trying to hide. “Oh don't mind me kitten, this isn't my office or anything.” 

Rhys licked his lips and shifted to his elbows. “Oh good, because that was the plan.” At that he turned his attention to the statue between his legs, “Meg, honey, sweetie, let's get this show on the road, I'm so close and if I don't get to come it’s gonna put a kink in my whole day, and no one wants that. Can’t expect the Atlas CEO to get much of anything done with blue balls all day, can we? Plus Jack, and just about everyone else on this station needs this perky little ass in tip top shape, so we good to go here, honey?”

Eyes blown wide with fear (or was that contempt?) she stuttered, playing her part more than perfectly, “B-b-but Jack?”

Rhys didn't even spare the man in question a glance. “He's just here for the show sweet thing, now let’s give him a show.”

The fingers inside him twitched and Rhys hands gripped the desk once more, a sigh pulled from between his lips. He could feel his prosthetic fingers digging deeper into the wood of the desk. A token to be left behind, preemptively imprinting this moment in Jack’s memory. 

Realizing that Jack wasn't at least moving to kill her on the spot she resumed her previous attentions and took Rhys back into her mouth, tongue laving at the underside of his cock while continuing to open him with two fingers. It didn't take long before Rhys was on the edge once again, he could feel Jack’s eyes on him, and oh how he wanted to give in and look at him, see those eyes watching him get off all over his desk. Seeing someone else's hands no doubt doing what he wanted to himself. Fuck, if he was honest, what Rhys wanted him to do. But Jack was the pawn and this was only the beginning of the game. So he he held back, keeping his eyes shut as he begged Meg for at least just one more finger, though he suspected he could take more because her fingers were so damn thin. But hey, this was part of the show, albeit a pleasurable one, and Rhys was nothing if not a fucking professional. 

He imagined the look on Jack’s face, how his hands probably twitched at his sides balled into fists so he wouldn't be tempted to give in and touch. He could practically hear how his breath would grow heavy as he watched Meg’s fingers sliding and out of him, her mouth engulfing him in that wet heat. Jack licking those deceptively soft lips as his eyes roamed over Rhys’ bare skin, his moans slowly making Jack’s dick strain against his jeans.

It devolved very quickly from there. One stray thought about Jack’s dick and his mind took off on him. He remembered all too vividly how Jack felt in his hand, how they had touched and rubbed, the taste of that callous mouth on his own. He couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed at how fast and hard he’d come, though he did feel a little guilty about the lack of warning Meg had received. That was just proper etiquette. 

They cleaned up quickly, Rhys taking extra care to taste himself on her mouth before they parted, Meg dashing out the door with a small wink just for Rhys. When he finally turned around to give Jack his attention it was almost exactly what he imagined it would be. Jack sitting in a chair, magazine open like he was bored but willing to wait, which was telling enough on its own, but Rhys kept his mouth shut. He’d let Jack keep his illusion. 

Just as Rhys was about to open his mouth to break the silence, Jack beat him to it, “You about done, pumpkin?” 

Rhys let one side of his mouth lift in an amused smile, loving the way Jack had refused to look up at him. He gave himself a small once over making sure he was all put together properly before responding. “Waiting on you.”

***

The walk from the elevator to R&D wasn’t exactly what he expected. He wasn't quite sure what Jack would do, or not do, but he assumed it’d be a whole lot of something, or a whole lot of silence. Jack liked to work in extremes. Instead as they made their way down the front of the facility Jack just said, “That was cliche as fuck, kiddo.”

Now to be honest, Rhys had been prepared for pretty much any kind of response. Anger for daring to touch his secretary, jealousy because he wanted Rhys, teasing because it’s Jack, or anything in between, but this he wasn't quite sure what to do with. Now if he’d put any kind of inflection behind it sure, but it was just like he somehow thought Rhys was above the literal cliche of boning a secretary. It’s not like she was _his_ secretary, and it wasn't like she didn't know what was going on. He’d had consent, they’d had fun, and now, now Jack wasn’t giving him anything to work with. 

So Rhys just shrugged, “Cliche, not cliche. I think the real point is I feel fucking great. How about you, champ?” It wasn't the best of comebacks but he had to think of something and honestly it was about all he had. However, that seemed to be enough. One minute he looking ahead as they’re about to reach the security doors to R&D and the next his back is pressed into the wall and Jack is far, far too close, a wicked smirk on those lips. 

“Jack what the fuck?” Rhys blurts out as soon as everything stops moving. His heart is hammering in his chest and Jack looks absolutely like the cat that caught the canary. 

“Oh Princess,” he says, the condescending tone making Rhys twitch, “how do you think I’m doing?” The hand around the wrist of his left hand tightens and it’s moving and oh--ohhh. It’s all coming together and now Rhys feels like the one that’s been poking at a hungry bear. Jack is hard, painfully so, and as his fingers are forced to glide over the shape he can feel _all_ of him. 

Rhys doesn’t know what to say, again, and now he’s fighting the urge to squeeze the man through the fabric, but that’s what Jack wants so obviously he has to refuse to give in. Mouth dry, eyes glued to where his hands is pressed against Jack, Rhys finally gains enough sense to raise his eyes to meet the man in question. Bad idea, those blue-green orbs are more than conveying exactly what was on his mind, and Rhys is suddenly swallowing the sound that’s trying to claw it’s way from his throat. 

Rhys tries to remove his hand but Jack pins it between them with force before starting a slow grind both of them are are feeling the friction from. Jack’s lips are hovering just a breath away from his own and that damn smirk is still there. Jack breaks the silence as soon as Rhys’ eyes drop to his lips. “Was jealousy or lust what you were after from that little display in my office?” he asks, but Rhys doesn’t answer, he wouldn't even know where to begin, not with that slow grind desperately trying to force a reaction from him. “See, because I’ve been trying to figure it out and honestly, _~fuck_ ,” he swears at a particularly rough thrust if his hips, “I’m not sure which answer I prefer. It was unexpected I’ll give you that, _~nnngf_ , didn’t think you had it in you, if we're being honest ~ _Shit, cupcake,_ but I also bet you didn’t see this coming.”

Jack was full on rutting against him, a thumb had made it’s way under Rhys’ shirt and was alternating between rubbing soft circles and squeezing bruises into his hip. The worst part of it all was that his artificial arm was completely free, and what was it doing? Nothing. Not a damn thing. Rhys was too goddamn caught up in everything Jack had started, everything the man was saying, and that almost brush of lips against his own. He tried to force himself to think strategically, but he couldn’t decide which reaction Jack would want more. If he shoved the man away it was proving a point: that he was and could get under Rhys’ skin. If he gave in, well, same thing. He wasn't getting much out of the friction aspect going on, if he hadn’t just came all over himself, this would definitely being doing something, thank the gods for small mercies. Unfortunately, watching Jack use his body like some kind of life size sex toy was kind of doing something for him, at least enough to know that this whole little scenario was going to fill a few nights of fantasy. Which was a whole other revelation he'd have to look into later. (Because honestly, what the hell?)

Just about when he’d decided on his course of action, Jack had the audacity to use his hair as his grip while he came. Now, in a normal circumstance, which was pretty much anything other than this, it’d be hot as hell, but now, now it just kind of felt like a damp hand on a softening cock. Which just so happening to be the other part of his reality. He couldn't say he didn't deserve it, but he also knew a power play when he saw one. He'd pushed and Jack pushed back. Schooling his face into something of complete boredom, he raised an eyebrow as Jack was pulling himself together, “You about done?”

Jack chuckled under his breath and slapped Rhys playfully on the cheek, “Not even close princess. But I’ll have you know, I’m feeling _much_ better now.”

Rhys rolled his eyes as he watched Jack walk ahead of him and place his hand on the security pad to gain them access to the main R&D lab. He’d go over these events later, much later, preferably when he was alone, in his own bed, but until then he figured the best reaction was no reaction. Jack may still have got the upper hand in this encounter, but at the end of the day Rhys was the one that’d gotten under his skin enough to push him to it. 

Taking a moment to push his hands through his hair to fix the disaster Jack had no doubt made, he slowly followed after the man as he made his way through the department. Everything was pretty much just like he remembered. He'd spent countless hours in this place when Jack was still inside his head, and now every time he came back it was like sinking under a wave of nostalgia. He skimmed his hand along the railing when it was applicable, smiling at the dull scape his Atlas ring made against the metal. Jack turned his head back just to roll his eyes at him, and Rhys stuck out his tongue which he thought was very dignified, and not the least bit childish.

Despite the weird kind of morning they had going on, they fell into step like old friends, (weird as it was to call someone like Jack a friend), as Jack weaved them in and out of various ongoing projects and employees that seemed about to approach them for some kind of confirmation or question. The ones that did happen to make it close enough to even get Jack within hearing distance were quickly silenced with a look, and when they would inevitably turn their gaze to Rhys, he would compliment Jack’s scowl with one of his own.

They soon approached a second set of doors but instead of going through Jack sidestepped the door and instead knocked on a tinted plexiglass window. “Chop,chop nerds, Daddy’s home.” Jack turned back to Rhys, expectant smile blooming on his face before it swiftly dropped into one of confusion. “What the hell is that look for princess?”

Rhys broke out of his temporary ‘lost in thought,’ face and repositioned it into something more pleasant or at least he hoped. “Sorry, I was just kind of lost in thought.”

Jack frowned. “Not that I can blame you after being in my presence, but eyes front, playtime's over. Would think a hotshot CEO like you would know that by now.”

Rhys knew that Jack was toying with him, it’s what Jack always did. So he settled for just rolling his eyes. This wasn’t the time for one of their cat fights. “Fair enough. Hear me out though, maybe just maybe, I was contemplating who exactly you were trying to usher out of that room like trained animals.” Jack gave him a suffering look, and Rhys shrugged. “Just food for thought, Handsome.”

Just when Jack had lost about all his patience a door finally creaked and both of their eyes turned towards the sound where roughly 4.5 scientist poured from the door. Rhys had to add the .5 modifier because the leader of these said scientist, looked to be pushing 10, and that was being generous. They all donned typical white labc oats, except what was obviously the lost progeny of some poor soul, who donned a purple one. It had stains, lots of them, and he tried not to wonder what they could be form. “Uhh, Jack?”

“Shhh, princess, Daddy’s working.” Rhys complied, though barely, and let Jack take the lead on this one. He could ask questions later. 

“Gentleman, Ladies, bout time you guys got your asses out here. Thought I was gonna have to go in there and make things interesting for a minute.”

The child spoke first, “Please be serious, Jack. You know we’re indispensable.”

Jack laughed, humoring her, which Rhys was slightly surprised. Though maybe he shouldn’t have been. He had memories of Jack with his daughter. After the archive incident a lot of things had melded together, some memory transfer was inevitable. Rhys didn't like accessing those _not-_ memories, felt like a trespasser in his own mind, made his brain feel scratchy. 

“Tsk-tsk-tsk, maybe _you_ are Aggie, but the rest of these numbskulls are a dime a dozen.”

Aggie twisted her lips in a slanted frown before looking over her shoulder at the other scientists. It took barely a second for her head to whip back to Jack with a nod, “That’s fair.”

Jack chuckled like he was honestly amused and then he clapped his hands loud enough that all the murmuring from the other scientist cut out and looked towards the CEO. “Now let’s get to business boyos. Tell me something I wanna hear, actually--” he said motioning for Rhys to come closer to him before slinging an arm around his neck which Rhys did in fact protest to no avail, “tell both of us. Rhysie here has a stake in all this tech too. Cooperation, and all that jazz we contractually agreed to.”

“Wow, putting it like that really gives me the warm fuzzies,” Rhys said. “Glad I could make it here for this special honor.”

“No thanks needed, pumpkin. Now, will you please close those plushy little lips of yours for two seconds so we can finally hear what these brainiacs I pay an obscene amount of money, found out about our little pet Vault Hunter?”

Rhys opened his mouth to retort but two large rough fingers pushed up against his lips, “The question was rhetichorial, dumb-dumb. Now,” Jack stated turning to face his employees for what felt like the millionth time, “what do you have for us? Start with the stuff I already know, catch our local Atlas compadre up to speed.”

There was a shuffling of papers and some soft murmurs before Aggie was unceremoniously shoved several inches forward by the rest of the scientist in attendance. If looks could kill the whole lot of them would be dead behind her, but she quickly composed herself before them and sighed. 

“If your contract boy can stop looking at me like I was kidnapped from a preschool somewhere maybe we can get onto business,”she said cocking her hip. 

Jack waved her on, after taking on look at Rhys’ affronted face, “I’ll fill him in later sweetie, for now I think you’ve put him in his place.”

Aggie nodded. “Alright then. As you can probably guess, we first got our hands on the project a few hours after Jack landed back on Helios. There was an interview process, and honestly it just proved why Hyperion is still getting back on its feet if anything. We really need to start pulling from other planets or start a better intern program, but that’s neither here nor there.

“Eventually, we were what was chosen, minus a few others that have been… dealt with. The first few days was set up, blood readings, heart rate, scans, you know, preliminary research. Safety was our first concern, as always,Vault Hunters aren’t what they are without reason, this one in particular,” she said with a pointed look towards Jack. If Jack was irritated by the insinuation he didn't show it.

“Zer0’s readings are at least read out like human, just more. Maybe hybrid-human would describe it better, like a siren, but he’s definitely not a siren. From what we can tell _most_ of the modifications to his body aren’t alien in nature. Someone made him into what he is, consensual or not remains to be seen. At this point because we don't know where to look and the extent of the mods we can't tell if he started as human or alien anyways. Definitely bipedal, agile, increased metabolism, brainwaves are both advanced and damaged, we’re not sure what to make of that, but that could account for whatever process was used to make him what he is, especially if he resisted treatment.”

At this Jack interrupted, “And why is it exactly taking so long to figure any of this out? How long until we can make some real progress?”

Aggie frowned at Jack’s confrontational tone but answered unfazed. “Because until we know what he _is_ or is _not_ we don't know what will kill him, meaning we get nothing from him, which is kind of your whole point is it not? So until then we have to run his data against everything under the sun until we get a hit, and some of these tests aren't exactly quick. So strap in Mr. Hyperion, this could take some time.”

Jack had just bared his teeth when Rhys cleared his throat. He heard Aggie sigh, and Jack just closed his eyes, tension tight across his face. “What, Rhys, what could you possibly have to say now?”

Aside from the fact that Jack had actually used his name he tried to hide his contempt at the comment. Pulling out from Jack who still had his arm slung over his shoulder, he moved to put both parties in his line of sight, and ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Alright first off, I’m not a complete moron. I do run my own company, one that I’ll remind you has been around since before Hyperion, even if they did fall only to be resurrected by yours truly. Not only that, but I’m the one that saved your ass and made it possible for this station to even be here, but besides that and more importantly at the moment, I’m resourceful. I would never dream of coming to Helios without having something to offer. Contract or not, I want this project to bear fruit probably more than you do.”

Rhys had barely paused when Jack interrupted him. “Oh, and how exactly do you figure that?”

“Because if it doesn't work out, you still get to kill him, revenge is enough for you. I, on the other hand, would like to make some money first.”

“That’s fair,” Jack said with a shrug. “So what do you have for us? Is it gonna make Daddy happy?”

“Please don't do that, but yes. It’s more for-- Aggie was it-- than you,” he said with a nod towards the girl, ”but in the simplest terms, yes.” 

Aggie perked up at this and the murmuring of the other scientists behind her resumed. “A secure room would probably be best for this,” she offered.

Jack and Rhys nodded and before the other scientist could follow them Jack waved them off and ordered them to report to Aggie for further instruction when they were finished. A few minutes later the three of them were in a secure room and Rhy was pulling a data drive from his pocket.

Jack’s laughter echoed around the room. “You just keep that kind of classified information on you? Are you sure you’re a CEO, because that’s the fastest way to get your ass killed and you’re tech hijacked.”

Rhys held back a sigh. “Not exactly. I do know what I’m doing from time to time.” Then without waiting for a rebuttal he shoved the drive into his port. The port came in handy for stuff like this, he could get the info he wanted and just port the code, information, or nearly anything else he wanted and act as his own medium for porting secure and classified files. Though he was sure he’d never quite get used to the feeling of having anything plugged into him. The current itself wasn’t painful per say, but it wasn't exactly something he’d want to be exposed to for a long period of time. At least he didn't faint anymore, well, not when he knew what he was doing anyways. There are always variables, and with less than one percent of the population willing to go under the knife for the technology, there were still a lot of unknowns. 

It took about five minutes to get everything he’d wanted on the drive, he could hear the hum of conversation around him but he could only pick out the occasional word here or there, the drive taking too much of his concentration. Maybe he’d get Jack to look into getting that fixed, though he’d hate having to admit Jack was better at coding the thing than him. And letting Jack have access to his head again, though the memory of such things wasn’t entirely horrible.

Before pulling the drive out he blinked a few times readjusting his eyes and concentration to actually _seeing_ his surroundings. He must have been more of a mess than he originally anticipated because the first thing he registered was a weirdly familiar hand under his chin keeping his head from falling down uncomfortably towards his chest. He sat up immediately pulling out of Jack’s grasp face turning towards the man in a kneejerk reaction. 

“Welcome back, princess. Might wanna get that thing updated soon, because you were so out of it. I could have done anything I wanted with you, and while that sounds delicious, that’s just a safety hazard waiting to happen. Aggie here agrees me, dontcha babe?”

Aggie shrugged, a piece of gum being chewed between her teeth. “If he gets killed it’s your problem, but sure yeah, what you said. Safety hazard.”

Rhys idly wondered if she ever gave more than one fuck about anything besides her work, but he doubted it. He at least hoped, maybe more than he’d like to admit, that she’d warm up to him just a tiny bit after he gave the information. “Well thanks,” he said to both of them but his eyes turning towards Jack. 

“And you’re very welcome, now let’s see what this is shall we,” he asked while resting a hand on the drive still stuck in Rhys’ head. Once Rhys nodded Jack pulled the drive out with a click making a shiver run down Rhys’ spine at the sensation. Jack gave him a look, silently asking if he was okay, which was uncharacteristically sweet and almost thoughtful of him, but Rhys didn't really want to think about how that made him feel so ignored in favor of just nodding his assent. He ran a hand up the side of his face to massage the area around the port, which was always a few degrees warmer than the rest of him and slightly sensitive after use hoping a headache didn't come on, which happened rarely but he was wary nonetheless. 

Wiggling the drive at Aggie, they both made their way over to what Rhys assumed was a secure computer and popped the drive in. It only took a few minutes before he heard the first, “what the fuck is this shit?”

Jack came over first, already in the middle of asking if it was his idea of a joke, but Rhys just smiled. “No. And yes I am aware it’s encrypted, the code is in another file on the drive, I just got the information the day I came up here, just a few hours before I left, I didn’t have time to decrypt the whole thing, Compromise isn’t exactly Redemption, but I got enough to give you the means to do it yourself. From what I can tell that should give you Zer0’s origins. As well as the article that was found in an old copy of the Pandoran Gazette. Does the name Patricia Tannis ring any bells?”

Jack’s eyes seemed to double in size, “Oh that slippery--of course she would know, I wonder if she’s still alive…”

“Jack,” Rhys interrupted, “focus. Now I’m not sure exactly what it’s going to tell you or not tell you or how encrypted it is or even if you're just decrypting someone’s shorthand. But it’s something,” he said with a shrug. He turned his attention to Aggie, “If you could, have a decrypted copy sent to me, I’d like to know what exactly we’re getting into.”

Aggie looked to Jack and at his nod, she smiled towards him for the first time since they met, “You got it. Thanks dude.”

Now of course this was the first part of the lie. He’d decrypted the information weeks ago, finding the paper trail of information a few days after Jack left Redemption. He’d known Atlas had been a shady corporation in the past, he may have underestimated them to be frank, but a little digging and he found exactly what he’d been looking for. So now while they took a day or so to decrypt the information and make any sense out of it, Rhys could be laying plans of his own. He had a lot of work to do and a very short window in which to accomplish it. 

With that business set aside, he had one last present for the Helios team. Digging into his suit jacket’s internal pocket he pulled out a small square of paper. “Now _this_ might have been a little reckless carrying around,” he said before tossing the folded square onto the chrome tabletop, “but the ancient stuff rarely comes digital.”

Jack picked it up first, slowly unfolding the obviously aged paper, while Aggie just kind of pinned him down with a look. She might end up being a problem, she didn't trust him, and that wasn’t part of his plan. While Jack’s trust is all he needed, her distrust could potentially throw the whole operation out the window. Unless of course he enlisted her help. He’d need to talk to Vaughn, get some intel on who this Aggie was. Her past, her relationship with Jack, how the hell she was so damn smart, and most importantly of all, how she ended up on Helios. He was sure he could get at least some of the answers from Jack, but he’d be sure to have Vaughn on the case before the day was out. He couldn't risk one small girl ruining everything he and Jack had worked for, not if it meant opening a Vault. 

The sound of a, “Holy shit, kiddo,” is what broke him out of his internal monologue his face already affected by the praise from the other man. The look on Jack’s face, Rhys wasn’t sure if he should be insulted by the honest surprise there or revel in the warmth, he was trying to deny spreading through his veins and curling a knot in his belly.

“Surprised?” he asked, even though the answer was obvious.

Jack’s eyes barely lifted from the blueprints, lips slowly pulling back to reveal glittering teeth. “Oh babe, this, this is phenomenal.” Jack turned back to the few pages of very thin and old paper while whispering softly to Aggie whose attention had also been pulled into the new discovery. Rhys grabbed a seat and waited, this is what he had wanted, what he had been hoping for. He knew Jack would be pleased. 

It wasn't the exact the same technology that was behind Zer0’s digistruct blade, but it was definitely a prototype. The encrypted data had more in depth details about it, but the blueprints were the immediate proof he needed to get him what he needed. Distraction. 

His ECHO tittered a small beep to let him know he had an incoming call a moment later, it was Derek. He motioned to Jack when the man looked up that he was going to step out and take the call, but the man just grunted in response. As Rhys stood outside the door ,he had a horrible uncomfortable feeling creep up his spine. One he hadn’t been familiar with in a long time, one he’d learned not to trust, hope. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! Things are progressing and Rhys is putting down some things and preparing for distractions. I'm feeling terrible I've been away from this for so long. I promise you I honestly do intend to finish it eventually, I just need to make writing a priority during the school year as well as breaks. Feel free to yell or talk at me on my [Tumblr](http://www.princeinky.tumblr.com) This is also unbeta'd so if you would like to help contact me there.
> 
> Comments/Kuddos are welcomed and encouraged. Especially if you would like to see more, comments always seem to fuel my inner muse to write faster.


End file.
